The Ghost of the Phantom
by Wherewolfe1
Summary: Paris, France is celebrating one hundred years of the Opera Populaire with a new opera and a masquerade ball! Nikki is a member of the chorus until a series of incidents lands her the starring role. She is also haunted by a mysterious voice...is this voice just her imagination? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes: Bonjour! I found this little story hiding on my computer. I decided to dust off the cobwebs and post it! Hope you enjoy The Ghost of the Phantom!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: The Story Begins<strong>

"Did it _really_ happen?" the young boy asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, Phillipe, it _really_ happened," the older woman laughed as she sat down on the boy's bed.

Phillipe's younger sister sat up in her bed and pleaded with her grandmother, "Do tell us about it. Please? I love it when you tell your stories."

"Well, all right, Michelle," the woman switched her position on the bed, "But, it is a bit scary."

Michelle wriggled in under her blankets, "Oooh, I love scary stories."

"All right. I'll start at the beginning. It was about seventeen years ago when a young chorus girl, Nichole deChagny, met the mysterious Opera Ghost of long ago..."

With a faraway look in her eyes and a wistful tone in her voice, the children's grandmother began to tell them about Nicole deChagny's story. In her mind, the older woman went back to the scenes of time long ago…

* * *

><p>"Nikki," Marguerite, a middle-aged, yet beautiful woman with brunette hair tied back called from the kitchen. Thundering steps rushed down the rickety stairs and into the kitchen. A young girl of seventeen ran into the room. She had a creamy complexion with rosy cheeks, doll eyes and long brown curls that dangled well past her shoulders. "There you are, I was wondering what you were doing up there. Eat your breakfast before it gets cold," the woman nodded at a plate on the table.<p>

"Right," Nikki sat at the table and started to eat.

"Do you have rehearsal today?" asked her mother.

"Yes; chorus is two and the full company starts at four," Nikki shrugged and took a sip of tea.

"Someday you will be the star of the Opera House," her mother encouraged her daughter as she washed dishes, "you sing beautifully. Like an angel. I'm surprised the managers, Monsieur Shante and Monsieur Vanois haven't noticed you yet."

"It would have been the most exciting experience if I was the leading soprano for this performance. It's the biggest one there's ever been or ever will be, for that matter. One hundred years of the Palais Garnier. It will be the biggest celebration on its anniversary and there is to be the ball afterwards. But, I can only dream. Madmoiselle Sellie has already been picked for the role of Colette. She's been singing there for three seasons now."

"There will be other anniversaries."

"Not like this one. This is the biggest. Messieurs Shante and Vanois had a new chandelier put in, and the whole town is going to celebrate," Nikki handed her empty plate to her mother. "Well, I've got to run."

"And might I guess, to whom?" Her mother smiled coyly.

Nikki just grinned affectionately, "See you later."

"I'll try and spare you leftovers before Jean-Paul eats it all."

Nikki giggled, "Bye," and she was out the door. Nikki took a taxi to her friend's house. In truth, Troy was more than just a friend. He was the one to whom Nikki confided all of her dreams, secrets and fears and the one whom she counted on the most in life.

Troy was a handsome young man, with short, black hair and bright blue eyes. Troy was a few years older than Nikki and was the subject of many teenage girls' dreams. Although he was French, he had been given an American name. His mother had given birth to him in America while she and Troy's father had been away on a vacation. As a commemoration of that "one last childless fling," Troy's parents had chosen an Americanized form of the French name, Tres, they had originally selected for him.

Nikki and Troy spent much of their spare time together. They had many things in common, including their musical talents. Troy was an extraordinarily gifted pianist and taught lessons to all ages at a prestigious conservatory in Paris. He also taught singing lessons. He often coached Nikki, helping her with her chorus numbers and solos. They were such constant companions that many people assumed them to be an engaged couple, rather than friends.

Nikki walked up to the apartment house where Troy and his parents lived. The door was answered by Troy's mother. A pretty smile appeared on her face when she recognized Nikki, "Well, Nikki, it's nice to see you again. No doubt you are here to see Troy. I'll go get him."

The woman invited Nikki in and disappeared into another room. Nikki looked around the neat apartment. The furnishings were the latest fashion and the floor was clean.

Nikki beamed a grin when Troy walked into the main room, "Hello, Nikki," his husky voice always gave her goose bumps, especially when he said her name.

"Bye, Mom," Troy kissed his mother on the cheek, grabbed his jacket and led Nikki out of the apartment. They walked leisurely down the stairs, "So what's the plan for today?"

"I have to stop off at the opera house to get tickets. Gerard said he's spot me some good ones. I will have a little time in between before rehearsals. Do you have any ideas?" Nikki shrugged as they exited the complex.

"I was thinking, maybe we could stop by Les Café for a Danish and coffee? I think they have cream Danish's today."

"That's sounds perfect!" Nikki exclaimed they hopped into Troy's car that was parked on the side street with a row of other cars.

The engine roared to life. After a pleasant chat, updating each other on their trivial news since they saw each other last, Troy turned onto the Boulevard des Capucines and they saw the grand opera house in front of them. Troy scanned the area for a parking space and was able to park off to the side, "That's strange," he frowned.

"I was thinking that too," they both saw that the street was strangely vacant. It usually was busy with tourists. Nikki popped out of the car, "I'll go pick up the tickets."

"Need me?"

"Nah," Nikki waved playfully then went up the steps, then entered one set of the numerous double doors.

"I'll be here," Troy turned the dials on the dashboard.

Nikki stopped when the doors closed behind her. She noticed that she was the only one in the foyer. "Strange, usually this place is crawling with people," she said aloud then made her way to the ticket booth and found it empty. "That's funny. Gerard is always here."

Just then, in the quiet thoughts of her minds, a loud bang of music made her jump. It sounded like organ music. It was quite harsh, but yet intoxicating. Every note was played with perfection. "That's beautiful," Nikki thought it might have been the orchestra rehearsing, but frowned when the only instrument playing was the organ. _Maybe the organ is being tuned?_ She tried to think of a logical conclusion for the solitary instrument. She took a few steps, "That isn't in the Opera," she went around the large ceremonial staircase of white marble with a balustrade of red and green marble which divided into two divergent flights of stairs that lead to the Grand Foyer. She peeked into the auditorium. Looking directly at the stage, she saw the red curtains were drawn and nobody was visible.

"Hmmm," she stepped inside, looking all around. The music suddenly stopped when a loud bang boomed behind her. She turned around and saw that the door had heavily closed. She looked around again at the stage to see if anyone would come out. No one did.

Her curiosity aroused her and she walked down the aisle; looking left to right to see if anyone was there. "Hello?" Her voice echoed throughout the empty room.

She bent down to see if anyone was in the orchestra pit: no sign of anyone. "No one's there. This is really strange," she put her hands on her hips, "I must be going crazy," laughing at herself she then decided to climb onto the stage.

She stopped at center-stage. Nikki felt so small on one of the largest stages in Europe. It was able to hold at maximum 450 people. Nikki looked up at the famous chandelier. "I wonder how they got that up there? It's just amazing."

Nikki gazed over all the chairs, the balconies and the boxes. Imagining they were full of people, Nikki took a few bows as if her imaginary audience had enjoyed her performance and were cheering for an encore.

Suddenly her smile froze when a chilling sound startled her.

A faint whisper echoed through the auditorium. She was not able to make it out. "Hello?" Nikki shielded her eyes to see if anyone was in the boxes. She could not see anyone.

Nikki was petrified stiff when a loud, repeated laugh abruptly boomed throughout the room. She dared not look for the source. The laugh diminished and Nikki felt someone's presence behind her, but was too scared to turn around.

All went quiet. Then the same voice whispered, _"I have returned to you."_

Nikki wanted to get out of there, but her legs would not move. Her body told her to run, but her mind pulled to stay and find the source. Who was there?

Then as if _that_ someone read her mind, the voice whispered again, but this time she could feel their breath on her ear, _"I am your Angel of Music."_

Every hair stood on end, as her body went hot and cold. Nikki forced her legs to move. She bounded off the stage and ran down the aisle and to the doors; not looking back. As she pushed open the doors she stopped short and squealed when she bumped into Troy.

"What took you so long––Nikki? Are you all right?" Troy was instantly concerned at seeing Nikki's sheer white complexion.

"Oh my gosh, Troy!"

"That's the matter?"

Nikki took a deep breath, regaining herself, "Nevermind. It-it w-was probably a j-joke. Or maybe, my imagination. J-just forget it. Let's get out of here."

"Whatever you say. Are you sure you are all right?"

"I was just spooked. You know big empty places have that effect," Nikki took his hand and started out; but she could not help but look back into the auditorium as the doors were slowly closing. The red velvet curtains, which normally stood still, swayed quickly back and forth, as if someone were rushing behind them. Nikki quickly looked forward and held tight to Troy's arm. Whatever or whoever it was really spooked her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Up next...Chapter 2: Consequences Lie Ahead!<em>**

**_Hope you enjoyed! Please be kind!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Consequences Lie Ahead

**Chapter 2: Consequences Lie Ahead**

A few blocks away from the Palais Garnier was a quaint little pastry diner that had become Nikki and Troy's favorite place: Les Café. The large glass window brightened up the little space and gave a beautiful picturesque view of the street as the tourists passed by. There were three comfy booths and five tables that held four chairs on the diner floor. A glass counter at the register displayed all the new pastries of the day. The walls were a sea-foam green and the paneled floors were off-white. There were flowers hanging on the walls and resting on the tables. It was a real cozy atmosphere.

Nikki and Troy frequented the diner so much that they were good friends with the management and staff. This time, at Les Café, they were not talking it up with the staff. Troy tried his best to keep Nikki calm. One minute she was horrified and on the brink of crying, the next minute she was nostrils flaring and outraged. "How could someone do that? Scaring the daylights out of someone else."

"Some people are just childish and immature. Did you get a look at who it was?"

"I don't know. I couldn't see anyone. That's what was frightening. And when I called out, no one responded," Nikki suddenly thought, "Troy did you hear anything?"

"Like what?"

"Organ music."

Troy laughed, "If the organ was playing, I would have heard it outside."

Nikki grew concerned again, "So you mean you didn't hear any organ playing?"

"I just said, no. Why, did you?"

"I might have, or I might have been imagining things. The thing is, it sounded so real," Nikki shrugged it off.

"No, I came in to tell you that, Gerard caught me outside and told me that he got a note sending him on a goose chase."

"Oh, that would count for why he wasn't there," Nikki was in deep thought as she took a sip of her tea.

Troy leaned toward her, "He also said that the rehearsals times were changed tonight, then he went back to the office."

"Changed?"

"Five o'clock for the stars then the chorus at six."

Nikki scooted out of the booth, "Better call my parents and let them know," she quickly went to the phone on the wall near the back and dialed home. She informed them she would not be there for dinner and that she would find something to eat, "Yes, Troy will be my transportation. Don't worry. See you later. Bye," she hung up and turned to Troy who had joined her. "You okay with me volunteering your services?"

"I am outraged," Troy flashed a heart-melting grin. It took her place and informed his parents of the new plans. "Well, now what?" he turned to Nikki who was eating another Danish, "After you finish stuffing your face."

Nikki frowned then could not help but giggle as she popped the rest into her mouth, "Act like tourists?"

"Let's go," Troy paid for their refreshments then both exited the diner and started down the little street seeing the sights that they had seen before. They looked into the familiar window shops; dolls, jewelry, trinkets, china, silver and clothes. Their pleasant afternoon had given Nikki a wonderful distraction from that morning's earlier affair.

They came upon a fairly busy intersection and on the corner a man with a monkey was cranking an organ-grinder. It was eerie music and seemed strangely familiar. Nikki stopped.

"What? What's the matter?" Troy saw her frown.

"That's it. That's the music I heard this morning," Nikki stared at the organ-grinder. She slowly walked toward him. She was shoved by tourists who were obviously late for their upcoming attraction, that by the time she turned back to the corner, the music had stopped and the organ-grinder had disappeared. She looked all around. "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know," Troy scanned the crowd.

"You saw him though, right? I mean, you heard the music?"

"Yes. I heard the music."

Nikki stared off in deep thought.

Troy noticed her growing concern and tried to coax her out of it, "Come on, let's get out of here. We need to check the time," he gently tugged on her arm until she broke out of her trance-like state. He led her back to his car and looked at the dashboard, "It's five-forty."

"I'll just make it," she jumped into the car.

Troy huffed suddenly, "Maybe," he went to get a tire jack, "I've got a flat tire."

Nikki slid out of the car and rushed to his side, "I'll help. It will go faster," they removed the flat and exchanged it with the spare tire within ten minutes. Nikki stood and stretched her back as Troy lowered the car. "Well, I'll only be a couple minutes late."

Troy stood and wiped his forehead, only to smear it with grease, "I'll get you there in no time," his expression dropped, "You might want to change before going."

Nikki looked down. She did not realize she had inadvertently wiped her dirty hands on her ivory laced dress. "Oh, no! I can't believe I did that! It's ruined. Oh, forget about it. Just get me there and I'll worry about this later," they jumped into the car and Troy raced through the streets.

Luck was not on Nikki's side. As Troy sped through a main intersection, they spotted a policeman on his motorcycle that had obviously spotted them. Troy instantly slowed down, "Please don't pull out. Please don't pull out," but his plea was not answered. The sirens wailed and Troy pulled off to the side. He huffed, "I am sorry, Nikki. Blame me for the whole thing."

The siren moaned to a final stop and the man in a black suit walked up to Troy. "What's your hurry?" He asked taking out a pen and pad.

"My friend here is late for rehearsal. We've run into several problems and it looks like we'll add this one to the list."

"Well, your little Mademoiselle will have to wait; may I check your identification please?" The officer, Officer Eriq Leroux, as it said on his name plate, waited as Troy gave his identification to him. "Where were you headed?" He asked stirring up a conversation.

Nikki and Troy exchanged glances. Nikki chose to speak, trying to not to sound impatient, " "The Opera House."

"Oh, I heard the performance is going to be great. What role are you?"

"I'm in the chorus," Nikki grinded her teeth.

The officer laughed, "Ah, the chorus. Famous for dreaming of stardom and sleeping their way to success."

Nikki's jaw dropped and Troy grew several shades of red, "I don't think you are showing the proper behavior of a police officer," Troy then stuck his finger in the man's face, "And don't you ever insult her again."

The officer crimped his lips. He ripped out a ticket, "Monsieur Troy Adar, you're ticket, and a warning for disrespecting an officer of the law," the officer then stiffly climbed onto his motorcycle and sped off.

Troy hit the steering wheel, "What possessed him to say that?" he turned and saw Nikki trying to wipe her reddened eyes without him noticing. "Are you okay?"

"Other than being called a slut, I'm less than grand," she bit her upper lip and sighed away her approaching tears.

Troy just nodded, not wanting to push the conversation. He put the car in drive and headed for the Opera House. A few minutes later, they arrived and Nikki bolted out of the car and went to the side entrance. She followed the familiar paths that took her to the backstage. The dancers were stretching in the side lines as Mademoiselle Sellie was in the middle of singing her aria. She was a distinguished lady in her forties, with smooth features, a slender frame and sleek black hair pulled back in a loose bun. She was a prima donna in all of Europe, noted for being a first soprano. Her reputation preceded her everywhere she went and when she returned to her roots, France, it was all the Opera managers could do to snatch her for the role of Colette in this new opera.

As Mademoiselle Sellie belted, she was accompanied by Monsieur Fermond a rotund tenor with a receding hair-line and wide nose. When he belted the written notes, his port belly would contract and it was a stifled joke among the cast. They often would exchange smirks and look away so not to get caught. Although his appearance was quite a sight, his talent was widely sought after among France, Spain and Italy. He toured for several years and recently returned for the anniversary of the Opera Populaire in the role of Raymond.

Nikki scanned back stage for the chorus who were already on stage singing. She passed by her friend, Jennie, a pretty blonde with the smallest waist in the company and rosy cheeks, who caught her arm, "Nikki!" She exclaimed in a hushed tone, "What happened to you. We've been wondering. You look awful."

Nikki tried a failed attempt to wipe the grease from her dress, "It's not been a good day."

Jennie looked out on the stage with concern, "You missed the warm up and your solo is almost up. You better get out there," she guided Nikki to the wings then walked out on stage with her friend as far as she dare go.

Nikki quickly took her place in the group and joined in on the singing. Her heart pounded violently as her tiny solo approached. She cleared her throat. She hoped she was warmed up enough. She did not want to blow her only solo line. "_Look, there she goes! It's not a question, that girl is strange, peculiar," _her voice squeaked and she was pitchy, but she plowed through it. She shook her head quietly and inwardly kicked herself.

The company number continued. A few people looked in her direction at her shabby performance then turned back. Nikki felt strangely emotional and wanted to burst into tears. She caught Jennie on the floor in the splits, in the sidelines. Jennie smiled encouragingly and that gave Nikki some hope. Nikki turned back to the auditorium. The house lights were up and she saw Troy had slipped his way inside and was sitting in the back with Gerard.

The piece ended and the conductor, Monsieur Dubree,tapped his music stand and there was some quiet chatter among the cast, "All right. All right. Settle down. We'll go over that again later when some of us are better prepared," he glanced at Nikki who could only frown and mouth _I'm sorry._

"What? What? Why?" Mademoiselle Sellie stepped toward the conductor, "It was perfect. I was perfect. Why should we run it again?"

Monsieur Dubree posed a grin, "Yes, you were excellent. There is just a few fine tuning on the chorus that must be worked out. Later."

Mademoiselle Sellie made a cheeky grin then spoke under her breath to Monsieur Fermond, "So unprofessional. Shows up late and unfit," both nodded then stepped off to the side.

Nikki wanted to die. The rest of the night inched along and Nikki grew increasingly self-conscious at her appearance. Jennie had given her a sweater to wrap around her waist. It wasn't a fashion statement, but at least it hid the discriminating stains. When rehearsal finally ended and everyone was dismissed, Nikki quickly and quietly bid goodnight to Jennie and her fellow cast mates, then started to descend the stairs to join Troy.

Mademoiselle Sellie caught Nikki when she reached the bottom, "Try to take your job seriously, Little One. Remember that you can be replaced for such unprofessionalism."

Nikki could only nod. She turned quickly, knowing her eyes were red. She held her breath to hold back the tears as she quickened her pace up the aisle. She passed Troy who followed her out. They exited and it was when they shut the car doors did Nikki let out her emotions. She hit the dashboard and banged her head on the seat before burying her face in her hands. "I want to die," she muffled in her hands, "I have never been so humiliated and embarrassed in my life."

"I'm sure if you explained your situation, they would understand," Troy brought the engine to life, knowing she would want to get home as soon as possible.

"They don't care. All they care about is showing up on time and doing your job. I worked so hard to get into the chorus. Any chance of prima donna is shot now," Nikki cried the rest of the way home, feeling her life's ambitions shatter into a million pieces.

When Troy pulled to a stop in front of her house, he helped her out of the car, "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? Or should I stay quiet?" He knew the answer was to remain quiet as Nikki walked into his chest. He held her tightly as her tears were reduced to trembles. "Want me to come inside?"

Nikki stepped back, "No, I'll be all right. I'm going to take a hot bath and hopefully drown."

Troy rubbed her shoulders, "You better not. Who would I eat cream cheese Danishes with? Night."

Nikki half smiled as she waved and turned toward her house. At the door she turned back and gave him the _okay_ to leave and she shut the door behind her. When the latch clicked, she felt the weight of her emotions again and as if by some magical instinct, her mother came into the room and saw her daughter on the verge of tears.

"What is the matter?" She pulled her daughter into her warm embrace and guided Nikki upstairs for a heart to heart talk.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Up Next...Chapter 3: Murder and a Threat<em>**


	3. Chapter 3: Murder and a Threat

**Chapter 3: Murder and a Threat**

Marguerite went to make Nikki her favorite drink and draw her a hot bath. All she had gotten out of Nikki was that it was an extremely terrible day and that her whole life was over. Marguerite knew that her daughter was in dire need of her favorite hot beverage; white hot chocolate with a cinnamon stick, before she would be able to get Nikki to calm down and explain.

Nikki had flopped onto the bed and buried her face in her pillows. How she wished she could erase the whole evening from her mind forever. From underneath the pillows, Nikki heard the door open and knew that her mom had returned with the hot chocolate. Nikki started to pour her whole evening out from the pillow, "Oh mom, this is the worst day of my life! Well, it started out fine. Troy and I had pastries at Les Café then went window shopping, but I guess we lost track of time and I was going to be late for rehearsal. That's when it all started," Nikki wiped her tears and sniffled a few times. "First we got a flat tire and now my dress is ruined. Then to make up time, Troy kind of sped and we were stopped by the rudest police officer. Can you imagine? He said that—that chorus girls are sluts so they can become successful. Me! He accused me of sleeping with the producers. I won't forget his name anytime soon: Officer Eriq Leroux. Ghastly man. My appearance and lateness made me look irresponsible and unprofessional. Even Mademoiselle Sellie warned me off, saying that I better take my job seriously or I could easily be replaced. How humiliating! Any chance of ever being a star at the Opera Populaire is over. Mom, how will I ever show my face?!"

Nikki was comforted by a gentle hand that stroked her hair.

"I just wish Messieurs Shante, Vanois and Dubree will overlook this and someday except me as a professional," she heaved a sigh, "Oh, if I ever were to sing a starring role, I'd probably faint!" Nikki half-laughed, "The one thing I long for terrifies me. To be on that stage and sing in front of thousands of people at the Opera House. But it would also be the most wonderful thing in the world."

She felt the tension in her muscles relax as a small kiss touched her shoulder. The kiss made all the weight and burdens go away.

"Here you go, one hot chocolate coming up," Marguerite pushed open the door and set the steaming cup on the bedside table.

Nikki was instantly alarmed and abruptly turned. "Mom? Did you just get here?"

Marguerite chuckled, "Yes. I made your favorite drink to calm you down. Drink up," she stopped when she saw the terrified look on her daughter's face, "What's wrong?"

Nikki looked around the room. There was no one there. Who was she talking to? Who was stroking her hair? Who kissed her? She felt a shiver rush down her spine.

"Nikki? You are white. What's the matter?"

"Um," Nikki tried to brush it off as her imagination (which she was doing a lot of lately), "No–I–I think I'm fine."

"Well, good. So, do you want to tell me about your day?" Her mother sat on the bed.

Nikki scanned the room and all the dark corners. Her mind went back to numerous questions. Who was in her room? How was it that that kiss made her feel better? Like everything was all right and going to be taken care of. Nikki knew she was talking to someone, but who? "Um, I'd really like to take a bath."

"I'll start you one as you change," Marguerite was concerned for her daughter's preoccupied behavior but shrugged it off as teenage emotions.

The next morning, Nikki woke from a restless night. She pulled herself out of bed, changed and trudged down the stairs where the smell of pancakes and eggs filled the house. She joined her father, brother, and mother at the table who were already dishing out proportions.

Marguerite looked up from the table with a cheery grin, "Oh good you're up, I was getting ready to call you."

"Of course she is up. She is seeing Troy," her brother, Jean-Paul, a cute brown-haired boy of eleven, smiled goolishly and made kissy faces.

"No, I'm going to shove these pancakes down your throat," Nikki flashed a threatening smile for him to stop as she sat down.

Nikki's father, Richard DeChagny, a middle-aged man with distinguished features and warm eyes, unfolded the newspaper began to read it while he ate. After a couple of bites, and a few paragraphs into the article, he exclaimed quietly, "Wow."

"What is it?" Nikki asked while taking a bite of her eggs.

"This says that a police officer was found dead, late last night," her father answered.

Marguerite's eyes widened, "How did it happen?"

"Was there blood?" Asked Jean overly intrigued.

"Jean-Paul," his mother frowned at him.

"He was strangled and was found lying on his motorcycle-" Richard continued.

Marguerite stopped her husband, "Richard, not in front of Jean-Paul."

Just as Nikki was about to eat another bite, her father had read the description of the officer's death and she stopped, "Did they identify him?"

"Um," her father skimmed through the article, "Ah, here, Officer Eriq Leroux."

Nikki dropped her fork snatched the paper out of her father's hands. There, she saw a picture of the body lying over his motorcycle. Her eyes widened, "It couldn't be," she breathed.

"Nikki, what is it?" Marguerite asked.

She pointed to the picture, "That's the guy. The same officer who pulled us over last night."

"What?!" This was news to her father, "You guys got a ticket?"

Nikki stared at the picture, "I've got to go. I'll be back," Nikki rushed to the door and was out before anyone could say anything. She hailed a taxi to Troy's house. She paid the driver and turned toward the apartment complex. She stopped to see Troy rushing out. Both froze when they saw each other and notice they each had the newspaper in their hands. "You read it?"

Troy nodded, "Yes. I can't believe he's dead. I mean, last night he was alive. And even though I hate the guy, I wouldn't wish him dead."

"They say he was strangled. I wonder who would do that?" Nikki shook her head in disbelief. Did she dare think that the murderer was in her room last night? She told whoever it was all about Officer Leroux and how he treated her. No. It couldn't be. She had to have been dreaming. Still, there was some small part of her that wondered. Nikki recounted everything she said that night and she grew concerned.

"What? What is it?"

Nikki frowned and bit her lip. During the strange encounter, she had mentioned Mademoiselle Sellie's warning and threat. "Do you think we could stop by the Opera House?" She had to relieve this growing feeling inside of her.

"Yah, that is fine. I have lessons today though, so I can only stay for a few minutes. You don't mind taking a taxi home?"

"Not at all," Nikki rushed to his car and fidgeted the entire way. She grew more and more anxious. Her internal battle left her almost sick. Was there really someone in her room? Was this someone killing those who hurt her? Who would care that much for her to deal out murder as an excuse? She could not think of anyone.

Once Troy found a parking spot, Nikki bolted out of the car and had to do everything in her power to wait for Troy. She quickened her space as she went up the steps and entered the Opera House. The place was busy with tourists; several taking pictures on the stairs and others walking about, mesmerized by the wonderful architecture.

"Do you want to tell me why you look like you've been shot out of cannon?" Troy tried to keep up with her as he followed her to the office.

Nikki knocked and waited as Gerard answered, "Monsieur Gerard."

The elder gentleman beamed a smile, "Good morning, Nicole, Troy. How are you today?"

"Have you had any word on Mademoiselle Sellie?"

"I do not understand? Are you wanting the rehearsal times?"

"Uh – sure. Um, she has confirmed to be at rehearsal today?"

"I assume she will arrive. Have you heard any different?"

Nikki realized that this conversation was getting her nowhere, "Nevermind. Thank you, Gerard," Nikki turned and the doors to the Opera House were pulled open violently and Mademoiselle Sellie stormed in with an entourage of reporters who had spotted her arrival. Her hair was piled on top of her head and her wardrobe was the latest fashion. The prima donna was waving them away viciously as they snapped their pictures and bombarded her with questions.

Mademoiselle Sellie was approaching Nikki with a fiery glint in her eye. Nikki was concerned as she realized that the woman's eyes were fixed on her. "What is this!?" The woman had a crumpled envelope in her hand and she shook it in front of Nikki's face.

Nikki was worried. She had no idea what the woman was talking about. It almost embarrassed her that such a famous person to shout in her face, "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?! What do I mean?!" The soprano repeated and her voice echoed in the grand foyer. Everyone by now had stopped and watched the scene. "Is this some kind of joke!"

Nikki was saved by Troy who stepped in front of her, "Mademoiselle, do you think it wise for your image to have this heated conversation publicly?" He said quietly.

The older woman paused then looked at all the reporters with pads and pencils and tape recorders. She then turned to Nikki and plastered a smile on her face, "If you would be so kind as to step with me privately. Come. Come, come," she smiled even greater so to appear happy before the reporters.

"What's going on?" A voice shouted and rushed over to them. Monsieur Shante and Monsieur Vanois had heard the commotion from their offices.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little selves over," the famous soprano grinned as she guided Nikki into a room and shut the door behind her. When she turned back, her face had changed to anger.

"Please tell me what you are talking about so that I can help explain," Nikki tried to remain cool and confidant.

The prima donna shoved the envelope in Nikki's hands, "What is the meaning of this?"

Nikki took out a letter, unfolded it and read it aloud:

"_Mademoiselle Sellie, _

_You were unwise to threaten Mademoiselle deChagny. If you __do not apologize, then your life will be in great peril. See to it that you never mistreat her, if you do, I will be forced to act rashly._

_Your humble servant,_

_O.G."_

Nikki blinked a couple of times. There must have been someone in her room last night. She looked up from the letter, "Mademoiselle Sellie, I'm sorry, but I do not know anything about this letter."

The soprano snatched the letter back and pointed at it, "Your name is in the note. You sent this to me!"

Nikki was emphatic, "I did not. I have no idea who sent this letter. My name is in there, yes, but I certainly didn't write it or send it!"

Mademoiselle Sellie stepped closer, "Listen, little chorus girl, any ideas of you getting anywhere in this business have now been terminated. Thanks to you and your friend who sent this letter," she whipped around and headed for the door.

Nikki's eyes widened, "Surely, you believe me! I didn't send that letter."

"No one threatens, Mademoiselle Sellie. The Opera Populaire has room for only one prima donna and that is me," she laughed wickedly and opened the door. "Tell your friends that the little joke didn't work," she slammed the door behind her.

No tears came to Nikki's eyes. She was too angry. She wanted to scream. She paced a couple of times until what the woman had said resonated within her. Her chances of becoming a singer were shot. Nikki sank down in a chair and flopped over on the table.

"_You will be a great singer. I will make sure to that." _

Nikki looked up suddenly at the mysterious whisper. There was no one in the room. It was happening again. She slowly stood – _okay, I am wide awake. I am not imagining anything._ She breathed in a small amount of courage, "Hello? Is anybody there?"

There was only silence.

"Maybe I'm going insane," she said quietly. She shrugged, "I'm too far gone then so why not," she turned around in the room, "Come out come out wherever you are."

Still only silence.

"You didn't, by chance, have anything to do with Officer Leroux's death, did you?" She raised her eyebrows, waiting for some kind of response. "Nothing," she breathed.

"_HIS INSULTS WERE HIS LAST WORDS!"_ The voice boomed in the room and Nikki jumped.

Nikki backed up toward the wall, the voice still echoing in the room, "You killed him? Who are you?" her voice had raised an octave.

The voice was quiet now, but still dripping with terror, "_Whoever harms you will pay with their life." _

"You were in my room, weren't you? Stay away from me!" She circled herself, looking for any sign of a person in the room.

There was a pause; a deathly pause that began to frighten her. And then, the voice was only an eerie whisper, _"My sweet Angel, I will always be with you,"_ the voice faded away.

She felt the hairs on her neck and arms stand on end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Up Next...Chapter 4: A Walk in the Park<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4: A Walk in the Park

**Chapter 4: A Walk in the Park**

Nikki stood so very still in the vacant room; engrossed deep thought. Did this creeper have some kind of obsession with her? How could she not have seen this? Who was it? It was definitely real and whoever it was was definitely dangerous. He had been in her room. He had stroked her hair and kissed her. He had killed for her. He had killed someone who had a life - a beating heart. He killed someone who she talked to, which meant that this voice was no longer from her imagination. This murderer was real.

What should she do? Should she report it to the police? What would she say? _Excuse me, but I have a crazed person with a mysterious voice that was responsible for Officer Eriq Leroux's death._ Nikki shook her head; that would not go over well. She knew that she would be questioned about the officer and her involvement. But what involvement? He gave her boyfriend a ticket? They might think that it was Troy. That he sought revenge or something. No. It was best to keep this to herself until she could get a better handle on the situation.

Nikki was so entangled in thought that she did not realize someone was behind her. She jumped when she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. Spinning around with a start, she was relieved to see Troy.

"Nikki? Are you all right? I called you twice."

"Oh," Nikki blinked her thoughts to the back of her mind. "I'm sorry."

"What happened? Mademoiselle Sellie left with a crazed look on her face."

Nikki sighed, feeling helpless, "Someone wrote her a note warning her to stay away from me. She then promised any chances I have of becoming a singer would be ruined."

Troy huffed, "What?! Can she do that?"

"I guess so."

"But you're not fired or anything, right?"

"I don't know. We'll continue on like normal and see what happens," Nikki was afraid of what would happen. She was no longer angry at the prima donna. She now feared for Mademoiselle Sellie. Nikki lifted up a silent prayer that an angel would protect the soprano from any disaster.

A week went by and rehearsals were steady and everything seemed status quo. Besides from the occasional stares she received from the cast, Nikki was able to continue on like normal. But every day at rehearsal, she dreaded that Messieurs Vanois and Shante would call her aside and fire her. But that never happened.

Several of the cast quietly asked Nikki what happened. Apparently her conversation with the soprano had not gone unnoticed among them and they wanted the latest gossip. Nikki would just shrug and explain the lighter points to satisfy their curiosity.

Nikki was also surprised that she had not heard from the mysterious stalker. Actually, everything was normal and dull. No creepy voices or no eerie feelings. She hoped that that was the last of her stalker. Even though the soprano was dripping with her ego, Nikki was relieved that no attempts had been made on the leading lady's life. The two had occasionally caught each other's glances, but quickly darted their eyes away.

Nikki grew closer to her friend, Jennie, who was one of the best dancers in the company. She had to be, her mother was the ballet mistress at the Opera Populaire, so there were no exceptions for Jennie. Sometimes Nikki felt bad for Jennie when her mother would always challenge her to do better. But Nikki quickly saw that Jennie was tough and could take her mother's criticism.

As the rehearsal was coming to an end, Nikki had noticed Troy had slipped in and was sitting in the back with Monsieur Gerard. He must have finished his lessons and was planning on taking her home.

The conductor, Monsieur Dubree, dismissed everyone. Nikki bid farewell to her friends and joined Troy in the back of the auditorium.

"Hi, Gerard," Nikki smiled.

"Good evening. Rehearsals are shaping up very nicely."

Nikki chuckled and gestured toward Troy, "You keeping him out of trouble, Gerard?"

"It's tough, but yes," Gerard grinned then bid them goodnight.

Nikki looked up at Troy, "So? You taking me home?"

"I thought we could swing by Les Café for a drink first."

"Oh," Nikki sighed, that was just what she needed, "Sounds great," and both walked hand and hand out.

Moments later they were cozied up in their favorite booth, waiting for their tea. Troy leaned forward at one point, "That Mademoiselle Sellie, has a strong, powerful voice, but it's nothing compared to your voice. Your's is so light. Definitely more fitted for those arias."

"Is that your professional opinion or are you just biased?" Nikki teased.

"Both. I happen to know a little about music and singing," he nodded.

"Well, biased or not, she is a professional and I am just a chorus girl."

"Even Mademoiselle Sellie started out as a chorus girl," Troy nudged her. They leaned back as the waitress, Lilly-Rose, distributed their teas and the creamer, smiled then went back to the kitchen.

"Mademoiselle Sellie or not, it is going to be the most incredible night in Paris. I am excited for the opera, the ball afterwards, and the fireworks," Nikki smiled and looked out at the sky which had turned an eerie black. The stars shined brightly. Two in particular caught her attention. Two stars that seemed to be looking down at her; like two eyes watching over her. She quickly turned back to the cozy café and the conversation.

"I can't wait for the performance. The rehearsals look great and when you combine it with the sets, the light and costumes," Troy flashed a dashing grin, "I've already got my ticket!"

"I forgot to pick up those tickets from Gerard. I'll have to do that tomorrow," Nikki tsked.

After a while of pleasant conversation, they slowly got into Troy's car and drove to the park. It was such a beautiful night that they wanted to spend a little more time together. The silent and peaceful park, even in the glow of the moonlight, still displayed its green luster. A few other couples had the same idea and Troy and Nikki passed them leisurely, smiling a greeting before continuing on their way.

The breeze was soft and free, sweeping the flowers and trees into a dance. The botanical gardens, hushed a soft melody for their visitors. Troy and Nikki laughed as they told jokes and funny stories. It was such a pleasant night. Nikki jumped with a gasp from a sudden rustle in the bushes.

Troy grinned and squeezed her shoulder, "Relax, it was probably a squirrel."

"Troy, do you think you could get my jacket from the car. There is a little brook up ahead I wanted to see. Meet me there,"

"Sure, twenty more minutes then we should head back," Troy disappeared down the path.

She followed the path to the brook with a little wooden bridge. She closed her eyes at the sound of the trickling water. The gentle breeze carried the flower's aroma to her nose and she grinned at the sweet smell. So perfect. She suddenly snapped open her eyes when she heard a crunching of leaves. Without Troy to reassure her it was an animal, Nikki's thoughts began to run rampant. Soon this perfect night turned into a creepy night. Every sound began to amplify. Maybe staying was not such a good idea. She quickly turned to meet up with Troy but stopped when she heard a voice whisper over the water.

"_Come to me, my Angel." _

She slowly turned her head in the direction she thought she heard the voice, "Who's there?" her voice was quiet and wavered.

"_Your Angel of Music. I have come for you, to take you with me,"_ the voice was no longer a ghostly whisper, but clearer and closer.

Nikki thought she saw a shadowy figure behind a near tree and her heart began to pound so loud that she put her hand over her sternum to try and quiet it. "I don't know who you are, so why should I go with you?" She whispered weakly.

There was silence, Nikki was afraid that she said the wrong thing, which made her more frightened. Then the voice sounded like it was crying, "_You love me. Don't you remember? You love me."_

"I don't know who you are? How can I love you?" Her voice was a little stronger.

"_You will come with me,"_ the voice said quietly but firmly.

Just then, a hand covered her mouth and another around her waist. Nikki tried to scream from under the hand, but it was only muffled. She tried to push away, tried to fight but the hands were too strong. The hands began to pull her backwards. She tried to scream again, frantically fighting. As she was pulled along she felt a sharp pain prick her arm. What happened? Was she being kidnapped!?

"Nikki?" a sweet, familiar voice called out. It was Troy!

Suddenly, her arm shook and she blinked. When she opened them, Troy was bending over her.

"Nikki, are you all right!?"

Nikki frowned. She was so confused. She found herself lying on the ground. She sat up quickly. "He's gone!"

"Who? What happened?" Troy shook her shoulders to snap her back to the present.

Nikki blinked a couple more times. "I'm fine," she reassured him, but she questioned her answer. What happened to her? Was it her creepy stalker or was it just her imagination?

Troy helped her up, "You were laying on the ground. I thought—I didn't know what to think," he sighed in relief, "And you are sure you all right?"

Nikki nodded as Troy draped her jacket over her shoulder. "Let's get out of here," and they walked back to Troy's car, Troy holding her close.

* * *

><p><strong>Up Next...<em>Chapter 5: Another Visit<em>  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Another Visit

**Chapter 5: Another Visit**

Nikki woke up in her room with her mother sitting next to her on the bed, reading by lamp light. "You're awake," she grinned at her dreary daughter.

"Well, everything has been a blur. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Troy brought you home and said you fell in the park. I brought you up here and you passed out. I decided to stay with you until you woke. I didn't think you would want to wake up alone."

"Thanks," Nikki was still groggy as she pushed the covers back. "I think I'll go back to sleep, though," she felt woozy and fell back onto the bed.

"All right, if you need anything just holler," her mother took her book with her, turned off the lamp light, "Good night, Nikki," she shut the door after her.

"Night, Mom," when the door shut, Nikki turned back on the light. She did not dare go to sleep in the dark, especially with what happened in the park. The darkness scared her and the light provided comfort. She lay there in silence for some time, trying to sort out fiction from reality. Did she really feel the hands on her waist and mouth? Was she really dragged off the path? As she continued to think about it, a heavy feeling pressed upon her. She bit her lip, "Are you there?" she whispered.

The room was silent.

She closed her eyes and tried to will herself to sleep; without success. Her eyes shot open when she thought she heard muffled cries. It sounded so far away, but she knew it was near. "You are here, aren't you?" her voice was a whisper.

"_Why did you scream? Why did you scream?"_ the voice repeated very softly.

Nikki paused then gathered courage, "You _were_ in the park."

There was silence.

"This needs to stop. You scared me tonight. You cannot keep obsessing over me. If you grab me again, I will have to report it to the police."

There was still silence.

"Look, I am very frightened by you. You make me feel like I am crazy. One second you are a dream, the next you are real. You have made me very confused," she paused.

Nothing. She waited for five minutes, there was no answer. How did he do it? He was beginning to mystify her.

* * *

><p><strong>Up Next...<em>Chapter 6: The Rose<em>  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6: The Rose

**Chapter 6: The Rose**

Somehow Nikki had drifted off to sleep and was not plagued by nightmares. The next morning she jolted awake and looked around the room. No sign. No trace at all that there was someone in her room last night. If this kept up, she was going to have herself committed.

As she changed into a pale blue chiffon dress with a small white belt and white flats, she noticed a long scratch on her arm with dried blood. "Where did that come from?" She thought back. It really did happen! She remembered feeling a prick on her arm when she was struggling with the mysterious stalker. Again he had proved himself to be real. She was starting to wonder if she should mention this guy to the police. He was obviously becoming aggressive. She half-laughed, why she had not said anything sooner, she would never know. Maybe it was because not only did he frighten her, he also intrigued her. He never seems to wish her harm? He protects her from it. Yep, she was definitely having herself committed. Here, she was holding out because her mysterious stalker is also a protector.

Nikki quickly washed the dried blood off her arm then grabbed a cotton cardigan to hide the scratch. She then entered the kitchen as her mother was hovering over the stove as usual, preparing them all breakfast. Jean-Paul and her father were already at the table. The elder was reading the newspaper and the younger was impatiently playing with the centerpiece. Her father looked up from his article, "How are you feeling, Nichole?"

Nikki poured herself some orange juice, "Much better. Nothing to worry about."

"I know I wasn't," Jean-Paul stated matter-of-factly.

"Jean-Paul, that was rude!'" his mother scolded.

"So what's new in the world of business?" Nikki asked her father, steering the conversation off of her incident.

"Oh, well I have several big investments—" the doorbell sounded, interrupting him.

"Wonder who that could be this early in the morning?" Marguerite sat down to join everyone.

"Nikki, you're closest!" Jean-Paul pointed.

"Fine," Nikki rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Troy," she smiled, "this is an unexpected pleasure," she ushered him inside.

Troy spoke quietly, "I wanted to check up on you and make sure you were all right?"

Nikki spoke in hushed tones, "Thanks for covering for me and I am just fine," she gasped as Troy pulled out a long stemmed rose and handed it to her, "for me! What for?"

"Kind of a _get well soon_ or a _thinking of you_; whichever you prefer," he flashed a grin.

"Who is it, Dear?" Marguerite called from the kitchen.

"It's Troy," the two of them entered the kitchen.

"Goodmorning, Mr. and Mrs. DeChangy," Troy waved.

"Troy, good to see you. How are you?" Richard asked.

Troy nodded, "My students are keeping me busy," he then gave Nikki an affectionate nudge, "as well as this one."

"How are your parents?" Marguerite grinned.

"They are just fine, thank you."

"Tell them we should have them over soon," she got up from the table, "Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"No, thank you, Mrs. DeChangy. I just came to say _hi._"

"Troy!" Jean-Paul leaned forward, "Tell me about the officer that was killed!"

"He was very much alive when we saw him," Troy stated.

"But still you actually talked to someone who is now dead. That's pretty cool," Jean-Paullooked up at Troy.

"Jean-Paul_, _eat your breakfast," Richard warned his son who reluctantly obeyed.

Nikki pushed Troy out of the kitchen and into the foyer, "Troy's going to take me to rehearsal today. Goodbye," Nikki called behind her.

"Have fun," Richard and Marguerite both chimed.

Nikki grinned as she smelled her rose, "I'm going to go put this in my room then we can catch a drink and croissant at Les Café before you have to teach," Nikki ran up the stairs and gave her rose one last whiff before placing it on her dresser.

Moments later they entered Les Café and said good morning to the waitresses who in return greeted them warmly. Nikki and Troy flopped into their booth. They ordered their usual tea, then Troy ordered a cinnamon roll and Nikki asked for a cake doughnut and pumpkin scone.

"So what really happened last night?" Troy asked when there was a lull in the conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"I found you on the ground and you were unconscious. I didn't press it, but maybe I should have."

"Troy, must have fallen or something."

"Uh-uh, that was the cover story, remember? When I found you, you looked like you were lying peacefully with her arms placed on your chest. What happened?"

Nikki shrugged, "I don't know. I must have blacked out."

Troy raised an eyebrow, "I know when you are lying, Nikki. You have been acting real strange lately. That day in the Opera House, then when I found you alone after talking with Mademoiselle Sellie and then in the park."

"I've had a lot on my mind with the opera and everything," Nikki hoped the conversation would be dropped when their pastries and drinks arrived. She took a bite happily then looked out the window as the cars and people were passing by.

"Nikki, if you ever need someone to talk to, you know you can confide in me, right?"

"Of course. If there was a problem, you'd be the first to know," she took another bite and hoped that ended the conversation. "So when do you have your lessons?"

"In a half hour," Troy looked at his watch.

"Do you mind if I tag along with you for a couple hours? I have rehearsals at one."

"You know I don't mind," Troy grinned again. He knew something was wrong with Nikki but did not want to pressure her. She obviously did not want to talk about it. But having her in his sights made him feel better. He knew he could protect her.

Nikki took a taxi to the Opera House. As the rehearsal went on, Nikki and Jennie shared the latest fashions and gossip quietly in the wings when they were not on stage. Jennie then turned the subject to her relationship with Troy, "So, that handsome gentleman that carts you around, who is he?"

"Just a good friend."

Jennie grinned slyly, "Oh, come on. We all can see the way you two look at each other. You are obviously smitten. I can definitely see he cares for you. In fact, we are all quite jealous that such an attractive man is giving you so much attention."

Nikki could only smile sheepishly, were they that transparent? Obviously, they liked each other more than they thought. Nikki wondered if she and Troy would have to have a talk soon about their relationship. She really liked him and he obviously cared for her. Maybe there was something more there.

Everyone snapped to attention when Monsieur Dubree tapped his baton on the music stand, "Mademoiselle Sellie, take it from the first scene where you enter," Monsieur Dubree turned to the rest of the cast, "Townspeople be ready for your part. Remember your blocking."

The music started and the cast danced around and sang with the music. The ballet dancers fluttered around and soared through the air in fantastic partnered lifts.

Mademoiselle Sellie entered and all the townspeople became quiet as she took center stage and belted the musical notes. The prima donna, as Colette, sang about how she was different from everyone and the townspeople conversed in song about how odd, yet beautiful was the soprano. The mademoiselle sang about how she was lonely and how she longed for some man to love her and take her away.

The number ended and everyone froze; waiting for further instruction from Monsieur Dubree, "All right lets jump to the ball scene in Act 3, Scene 1. Monsieur Fermond and Mademoiselle Sellie make ready for the ball scene. Everyone else places for the ball scene," he called and everyone went to their positions.

Nikki and Jennie were not in this scene, so they stood off in the wings and watched as the prima donna and the tenor danced and sang. Jennie shook her head and whispered, "You know, everyone in the cast would like to see the Mademoiselle replaced."

Nikki nodded and continued to watch. As the scene went on, Nikki caught something backstage out of the corner of her eye. She thought she saw a black cape disappear behind a wall. She frowned, "I'll be right back," she whispered to Jennie then slowly went further backstage. Nikki went down the hall and passed the green room. She stopped when she heard a noise come from Mademoiselle Sellie's dressing room. She went to the door and waited. She heard something again, "Hello? Is anyone in there?" She thought maybe the costumers were tailoring the star's dresses and she opened the door. She found the room dark so she flipped on the light. Finding no one, she entered all the way. Nikki looked around the large dressing room. There was a desk, a changing curtain, a wide mirror that went from the floor to the ceiling, a table and two chairs. There was also an elegant vanity table.

Nikki did not feel right being in the dressing room so she turned to leave.

"_I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, your Angel of Music,"_ a voice whispered everywhere within the room.

Nikki froze. She bit her lip and swallowed her fear. She turned back, "Are you here? Show yourself."

"_I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, your Angel of Music," _the whispering continued.

She scanned the room for a source and stopped when she heard it coming from the mirror. She approached the mirror. She stared intently, _how could the voice be coming from the mirror_ she thought.

Suddenly a black cape appeared in the mirror. "_Come to me, your Angel of_ _Music."_

Nikki couldn't run. She didn't want to run. Her curiosity overcame her fear. As she stared at the black shadow in the mirror, she whispered back, "Angel of Music."

The voice stopped and the shadow disappeared from the mirror.

"Wait!" She called out. She stared at the mirror for some time, wondering if it would return.

"What are you doing in my dressing room?!" A high pitched voice wailed.

Nikki turned around to see Mademoiselle Sellie. "Get out! I should report you to the managers. Entering my room without my consent!"

"I'm leaving!" Nikki shouted to make the woman stop.

"You, Miss deChagny, will not raise your voice to me. You're just a little girl. Where's your respect for a star?!" The Mademoiselle stepped forward.

Nikki shook her head and quickly walked past the prima donna and out of the room. But with her luck the Mademoiselle followed her into the hall and grabbed her hair.

"Don't walk away. I'm not finished talking!"

Nikki eyes caught something over her opponents shoulder. A black cape disappeared around the corner at the end of the hall. Nikki sighed to calm down. She did not want something bad to occur because of this. "Please forgive me, Mademoiselle. I got lost and thought it was the changing room for the chorus," Nikki then wheeled about on her heals and booked it down the hall before the soprano could say anymore.

After a long, tiring day at rehearsal, Nikki took a taxi home and wearily shut the front door behind her. She dropped her purse at the door, waved goodnight to her parents, who were in the living room, then trudged up the stairs to pass out on her bed. When she opened her door she stopped at seeing the rose Troy gave her on the floor. All the pedals were taken off and lying by the stem.

Nikki collected the petals in her hand and placed them on the dresser. Who would do this? Her brother? No, he never comes into her room. Nikki then thought it might have been her stalker. Nikki grew concerned at the thought that maybe her mysterious stalker did not like the affection she was receiving from Troy. Was Troy going to be in danger? Maybe she should tell him what is going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Up Next...<em>Chapter 7: Mademoiselle Sellie's Final Note<em>  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7: M Sellie's Final Note

**Chapter 7: Mademoiselle Sellie's Final Note**

Nikki's next rehearsal was on a Saturday, all day. Troy had scheduled lessons that day so Nikki took a taxi to the Opera House. She walked into the grand foyer and met with a few cast members who had just arrived. She caught Gerard in her peripheral and waved, "Hello, Gerard," she smiled.

"Oh, hello, Nicole," he returned a cheery grin as he headed back into the office.

As Nikki and the fellow cast neared the auditorium, they could hear the star soprano singing one of her many arias; at the present, everyone's less-favored. They decided to take the side entrance. As they neared the stage, Mademoiselle Sellie had just finished her final note and the pianist lifted his hands from the ivory keys.

There was a wave of disfavor that swept through everyone. No one cared for the famed prima donna and everyone quietly showed it. Once everyone had arrived, the conductor, Monsieur Dubree, tapped his baton on his music stand, "People. People, hush now. I want to take it from Act 2, Scene 4 where Mademoiselle Sellie is then joined by Monsieur Fermond. So places. We're doing it with the blocking."

Everyone swiftly obeyed, except for the prima donna. A stage hand brought out a stool for the scene which was representing a garden bench. Mademoiselle Sellie's face had tightened and she sat in the chair reluctantly.

Monsieur Dubree motioned for the pianist to start the song. It was a beautiful, rolling melody which guided the dancers across the stage in the background. Mademoiselle Sellie began to sing:

"_The life that I have is all that I have,_

_And the life that I have is yours._

_The love that I have of the life that I have_

_Is yours and yours and yours…"_

Monsieur Fermond entered from stage right and began to sing:

"_A sleep I shall have_

_A rest I shall have,_

_Yet death will be but a pause,_

_For the peace of my years in the long green grass_

_Will be yours and yours and yours…"_

His ridiculous vibrato wobbled with depth as he neared the starlet; declaring his love for her. The Mademoiselle turned around as if surprised he had heard her speaking of her devotion. The tenor took her hands and pulled her close. Both their voices soared. Monsieur Fermond then leaned in to kiss her and that was it. Mademoiselle Sellie made a repulsed face and immediately backed away.

"Ick! You are not supposed to kiss me you fool!" She screamed, "I will not kiss you until the performance and that is too much! Monsieur Dubree I demand you keep this _oaf_ in line!"

The opera managers had come in for the last little scene and noticed trouble. They immediately rushed the stage and tried to curb and rising trouble. Monsieur Shante plastered a grin on his face and spoke in a soothing voice, "Mademoiselle Sellie, I am sure Monsieur Fermond was just caught up in the moment. You are a beautiful woman, it is a beautiful song," he looked over at the rotund tenor who just shrugged and grinned.

Nikki and Jennie exchanged glances between themselves and a few of the other cast members. Trouble again. Nikki leaned over to Jennie and whispered, "For once, I have to agree with Mademoiselle Sellie. I would be scared to kiss him."

Jennie stifled a smile and nodded.

Monsieur Vanois extended his arms, "Please, Mademoiselle. Would you do me the honor to sing it again?"

The prima donna beamed a smile as she waved Monsieur Fermond back off stage then motioned for the pianist to begin the song. The dancers took their places again and the cast members who were in this scene stood in position. Nikki was in this wings watching as the melody rolled the continuous composition.

Mademoiselle Sellie began to sing, but this time it was pitchy. She frowned but continued, knowing her vocal chords would work out any kinks. As the aria continued, the soprano hit every note around the written ones. Everyone winced and some turned away. The Mademoiselle stopped in the middle of the aria.

"Um, Mademoiselle Sellie, is there something the matter?"

"My voice is trying to adjust to the song," she reasoned then motioned for the pianist to start up where she had stopped. Monsieur Fermond came in and both began to sing and the tenor was having trouble staying on pitch as the soprano was either flat or sharp. Finally, fed up, the prima donna stamped her foot, "Stop! Stop the music. Give me a scale," she pointed at the pianist who obeyed. She followed the notes precisely. "Again," she barked and followed it exactly. She nodded and motioned to the conductor, "Start where I stopped," she and the tenor sang again, then suddenly the soprano clutched her throat and started gasping for breath.

Everyone stopped and leaned forward; that was not in the script.

She waved one hand frantically for help and Monsieur Fermond held her up as the opera managers rushed the stage.

"Someone fetch a physician!" Monsieur Vanois barked then pointed to two dancers, "You two, help her to her dressing room."

Mademoiselle Sellie collapsed as the two dancers caught her. They rushed her to her dressing room.

Shortly, a Dr. Armand exited the star's dressing room and shut the door behind him. He was met by Messieurs Shante and Vanois and the conductor, Monsieur Dubree.

"Is she going to be all right?" One manager asked.

"She is very lucky. A few more minutes and she would have been dead. I found a residue in her mouth that I am going to have analyzed, but her throat swelled not allowing oxygen into her esophagus."

"Will she be all right?" Monsieur Dubree was sweating.

"Yes, in time."

"Is she awake?" Monsieur Shante asked.

"I gave her a sedative and have made arrangements for her to be taken home," the doctor hesitated to tell the rest of his news, "Gentlemen, it grieves me to say this, but I'm afraid Mademoiselle Sellie will not fully recover for at least two months."

"Two months!" All three exclaimed.

"She is to rest her voice if she ever wants to sing again. The residue was all down her throat and I have some suspicions that it was some kind of drug to cause the swelling. I'm awfully sorry gentlemen," the doctor left.

All three gentlemen were speechless. "W-wh-wha-what are we going to do?" Monsieur Dubree asked.

"There must be an understudy perhaps?" Monsieur Shante asked.

"Understudy! Mademoiselle Sellie does not have an understudy!" Monsieur Dubree shouted at the manager. "It is in her contract!"

The gentlemen walked back to the crowded stage. All eyes were on them; awaiting the news. Monsieur Shante was the first to speak, "the doctor thinks that Mademoiselle Sellie might have been drugged," everyone gasped.

"And this means that it will take her time to recover," Monsieur Vanois further explained, "So, rehearsals are cancelled until we can figure out what to do," the crowded gasped again and spoke wildly.

Nikki and Jennie exchanged glances, "Does this mean the opera is cancelled?" Jennie asked.

"I don't know," Nikki shook her head in bewilderment.

"What about the anniversary?" Jennie stepped closer, "Messieurs Vanois and Shante would lose a lot of money."

The next day, the story hit the newspapers:

The Famed Soprano Mademoiselle Sellie drugged!

Read All About How the Prima Donna was poisoned!

The Opera Populaire In Danger as Anniversary Approaches

In their office, the two opera managers paced wildly with the newspapers in hand, "What will we do?!" Monsieur Shante patted beads of sweat away from his forehead with his handkerchief.

"Four weeks till the performance. Maybe there's still time," Monsieur Vanois tried to think positively.

There was a sudden knock on the door and a stage hand entered after given permission, "Excuse me, but this was found on Monsieur Dubree's music stand. It is addressed to you both," he handed a sealed envelope.

Monsieur Vanois grabbed the envelope, "Who sent it?"

"There's no return address, Sir."

"Well, where did it come from?" Monsieur Shante asked.

"It was just on the music stand," the stage hand shut the door.

Monsieur Vanois opened the envelope and Shante leaned in to read along:

_Dear Messieurs,_

_I understand you are in dire need of a soprano. A certain chorus girl who has been _

_employed in your company for some time will do just nicely. Mademoiselle deChagny._

_Sincerely,_

_O.G._

Both men exchanged glances, "deChagny?"

Monsieur Shante raised a finger, "The pretty brunette with long curls."

"This is a prank. I will not risk the entire opera on a chorus girl."

Monsieur Shante frowned, "We're fresh out. This is a new opera, otherwise we could call upon another soprano who had played the part before, but we find ourselves backed into a corner."

"A chorus girl," Monsieur Vanois shook his head in disbelief.

"She has been to the rehearsals. She's familiar with the songs, the blocking. Let's just hear her sing. Then we could decide after that," Monsieur Shante reasoned and Vanois finally relented.

Nikki was sitting down to dinner with her family, "…It was the craziest thing. One minute she was singing and screaming, then next she collapsed."

Marguerite shook her head, "How awful. I hope she recovers quickly."

Richard frowned, "Have you heard anything on what they are going to do about the anniversary?"

Nikki shook her head, "I have no idea," suddenly the phone rang and Marguerite stood to answer it.

"Hello? Yes, she is right here," Marguerite turned to her daughter, "Nikki, it is for you."

"Thanks," she took the receiver, "Hi, Troy – Oh, I'm sorry Monsieur Shante," Nikki's heart started pounding at the sound of the opera manager's voice. Her family watched as Nikki's eyes widened. "Sure. I mean, yes. I can come down there. Yes, I can be there in twenty minutes. Okay. Goodbye," Nikki hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Richard asked.

Nikki turned back to her family almost in shock, "Monsieur Shante, one of the opera managers. They want me down there."

"Are rehearsals starting up again?" Marguerite's eyes widened.

"They want me to sing – I mean they want to hear me sing," Nikki started to shake, "do you think they are interested in me for the lead? Oh, my gosh. Look at me, I'm shaking. I shouldn't get my hopes up," Nikki gathered her purse, "me! I'm just a chorus girl. Do you think they might pick me? No, they couldn't. There are thousands of other girls. But they do want me down there. I'm going to take your car, Dad. You don't need it, do you? Right. Okay, I'm leaving. Bye," almost robotic, Nikki exited the house and went for her father's car.

She almost sped the entire way there, her heart and mind racing a mile a minute. She did not want to get her hopes up, but they did want to hear her sing. She tried to warm up in the car, but her jaw was trembling too much to produce a solid note. She took several breaths and tried again.

When she went up the steps to the Opera House, she was met at the doors by Gerard. He opened the doors for her and wished her luck. She entered the auditorium and slowly walked down the aisle. The pianist was already at the piano, playing through the aria that Mademoiselle Sellie had attempted to complete the previous day. Both opera managers were standing by the orchestra pit with the conductor. They were quietly chatting and looking over the sheet music.

She pressed a hand to her chest to control her pounding heart, "You wanted to see me, Messieurs?"

They all looked up and appeared to be studying her. After a moment, Monsieur Shante grinned and took her by the hand, "You are a pretty little thing. Mademoiselle, we would like for you to sing the garden love song for us. Do you think you could do that?"

Nikki nodded, not able to say anything.

"Good. Good. All right. If you would please go on stage. If you would like to stand next to the piano, please feel free," he guided her to the stage and she climbed the stairs.

She timidly walked across the empty stage and to the piano. The pianist smiled and pointed to the place where she was to sing.

"Do you need a few minutes to review the song?" Monsieur Vanois asked.

No, she did not. This was one of her favorite songs in the opera. She would often find herself singing it in the shower. "Thank you, no. I know it."

All three gentlemen exchanged glances.

"Would you like me still at the piano?"

"Please. In case you need reference," Monsieur Shante grinned then motioned for her to begin.

Nikki took her place by the piano and faced out. She looked over them and at the chairs as the music began to play. Her cue was approaching. Her heart was beating fast. She hid her hands behind her back to hide the shaking. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. The pianist stopped. "I am sorry. May I start again?" she asked the pianist, who nodded then started the intro again. She took a breath and tried to focus; this was her chance and she could not blow it. She opened her mouth and began to sing. It was only a whisper. Her nerves were controlling her and her chin quivered. She tried as hard as she could, but this was not the voice of a prima donna. Just as she was about to cry, knowing she had blown her chance, she heard a voice inside her head and she stopped.

"_Sing my Angel. Sing for your Angel of Music." _

She quickly continued singing; this time a little louder.

Again the whisper entered her mind, _"Sing, my Angel."_

She closed her eyes and pictured herself alone. She filled her diaphragm in between a phrase and she pushed out a beautifully controlled voice that soared like an angel. She smiled and opened her eyes with confidence.

* * *

><p><strong>Up Next...Chapter 8: A New Star <strong>


	8. Chapter 8: A New Star

_**Thank you Elsa Frost for your kind words! It encourages me to keep going!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8: A New Star<strong>

That night, Nikki felt like she was soaring on angel's wings. She could not be more proud of herself. Even if she did not get the part, she was so astonished at her capabilities. She never knew she could sing the way she did. Did it have something to do with that voice? Did that strange and mysterious voice seem to have some power over her voice and her confidence?

When Nikki arrived home, she found her parents waiting in the living room. Marguerite leaned forward, anxious, "So, what happened?"

Nikki grinned, "I am a candidate to replace Mademoiselle Sellie in the opera!"

Both her parents dropped their jaws. "That is wonderful!" Her father exclaimed.

"When will you find out?"

Nikki frowned, "I am not sure. I hope soon, I feel like I could burst!" she gasped, "I have to call Troy!"

The next day, rehearsal was called for that late afternoon. The cast stood around whispering and the dancers stretched on the floor exchanging gossip stories. They all turned as the auditorium doors opened and the opera managers ushered in Nicole deChagny.

Monsieur Shantee began the announcement when they neared the stage, "We have decided to continue as scheduled with the opera," everyone clapped, "and we have chosen for the role of the leading soprano to be Mademoiselle Nicole deChagny."

Nikki watched the crowd as they exchanged approving glances. Nikki sighed in relief. She needed the casts support if she was to pull this off.

Monsieur Vanois stepped forward, "Now, she has been brought up to speed on the music she is to learn. I trust you will all corporate as there may be a need to review blocking?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and clapped lightly for the new star. Nikki could not help but grin. She saw Jennie was crying tears of joy and she felt herself begin to cry. She glanced in the other direction and saw Monsieur Fermond smiling at her; his eyes looking her up and down. Nikki's heart suddenly sank. She never thought about having to do the romantic parts with him. This was going to be a win/lose situation.

A week had past, Nikki doing her best to memorize lines and music. She spent every waking moment rehearsing. When she was not at the Opera House, she was at the conservatory with Troy. He coached her and accompanied her on the duets.

The reporters had crowded in the foyer to hear the latest news from the opera managers. Messieurs Vanois and Shante gave the update that Paris will still celebrate the Opera Populaire's anniversary. "We have found a young protégé to sing in the role of the leading lady: Nicole deChagny."

The newspapers plastered the news in all the mornings' papers and Nicole felt a little unprepared for all the attention. Her name was on the front page. At one moment she wished the mysterious voice would whisper some sort of confidence or reassurance. She shook her head suddenly – _am I actually wanting my creepy stalker? _"I have gone mad," she said aloud and almost laughed.

During a rehearsal, Nikki sang a song along with the company. With the sheet music in hand, she followed her part as well as the written blocking. It was all a bit overwhelming, but it was exhilarating. At the end of the song, Monsieur Dubree tapped his baton, "All right, you have a ten minute break everyone."

Jennie rushed up to Nikki and pulled her off stage, talking wildly, "You are magnificent!" she quietly exclaimed.

"Do you really think so? Have you gotten the reviews from the cast? Am I doing all right?"

Jennie exclaimed quietly, "Are you kidding? They say you are better than Mademoiselle Sellie."

Nikki frowned, "No way."

"Everyone is very excited to have you as the soprano. I think it also has to do with the fact that you started out in humble beginnings. You're remembering the little people," Jennie giggled.

Nikki sighed in relief, "Oh, good," she was glad her hard work was paying off. Aside from learning an entire opera, she made sure she never forgot her fellow cast members and tried to thank them for all their hard efforts and their patience. "I am parched. Let's go get some water from _my_ dressing room!" Nikki giggled and led Jennie excitedly to her huge dressing room.

After the break, they were scheduled for the ball scene. "Miss deChagny, take it from your entrance and we'll continue with Monsieur Fermond's. You know the blocking?"

Nikki nodded then went off to stage left. The dancers stood in their ready positions. As the music started, people paired up in an orderly fashion and waltzed to the music.

Nikki entered slowly, looking around. She was swept up by a dancer and followed his lead. She began to sing. She was handed off to all the male dancers in a glorious pattern that Madame Birch had choreographed. Monsieur Fermond entered and began to sing a small duet with his _father_ Monsieur Frazier. Nikki's singing intertwined with their lyrical notes and it was a beautifully, intricate piece.

Monsieur Frazier finished and went on with his scene. He made his announcement to the ballroom full of guests. They clapped then proceeded on with the next waltz. Nikki and Fermond found each other across the room. They approached each other. He took her hands in his and they began to dance slowly as they sang. She felt awkward with his round belly protruding so far out. She almost giggled at the ridiculous sight they must look like.

Nikki felt the older man's hand slide down her back – _that is not in the script. _Thankfully, it was her cue to step back and begin her climactic solo. She smoothly backed away from him and took center stage. The dancers continued to sway as she sang.

Monsieur Shante and Monsieur Vanois stood near the orchestra pit and exchanged glances, "With her as our soprano, I am beginning to feel at ease about the anniversary."

Monsieur Shante nodded, "Whenever we find who recommended her, we must thank them handsomely."

She held her last note and ended with a vibrato. The piano stopped and everyone stood still.

"Charming. Simply charming, Miss deChagny," Monsieur Dubree grinned. As the conductor began to dictate the next scene, Nikki saw the opera managers greet two older gentlemen as they entered the auditorium. They all shook hands and Monsieur Vanois gestured toward the stage. "All right, ladies and gentlemen, I want to hear only the voices for the piece, _Triumphant_."

"Monsieur Dubree, if you please," Monsieur Shante interrupted, "if everyone would gather around. We have an announcement to make," a hush swept through the crowd as everyone stared at the two new gentlemen. "You might have heard that Monsieur Vanois and myself were going to retire. Well, I can speak for both of us when I say that it is true. Therefore after the anniversary performance, we will be stepping down and Messieurs Armund and d'Avignon will be taking over as managers for the Opera Populaire."

A wave of murmurs swept through the cast.

Monsieur d'Avignon, a man in his sixties with spectacles on the edge of his over-sized nose, grinned at the cast, "We are both excited to see what you have been working on."

Monsieur Vanois turned to the two stars of the opera, "Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Monsieur Germone Fermond and Mademoiselle Nicole deChagny."

Monsieur d'Avignon grinned down the beautiful soprano, "So that was you we heard out in the foyer. You have an extraordinary voice."

"Thank you, Monsieur."

Monsieur Armund, a salt and pepper haired gentleman also in his sixties, stepped forward, "How long have you been singing, Child?"

"Since I was four," Nikki tried to remain calm and professional.

Monsieur Shante turned proudly to the newcomers, "She's been in our chorus for some time. She has been keeping her talents from us."

Monsieur d'Avignon asked, "Obviously you have studied with some of the great tutors, my Dear."

"I have learned much being in the chorus, but have been privately tutored by a gentleman named Troy Adar."

Both newcomers exchanged glances, "We have never heard of this gentleman."

"My father, his father, and his father before him, all were great singers. Singing has been a part of my family."

The four men exchanged glances then the man with the spectacles frowned, "deChagny. That sounds familiar. Ah, Monsieur Richard deChagny, he is your father?" Nikki nodded, "Yes, I have heard him sing, but not for some time."

"He does investments now," Nikki smiled shyly.

"Well, I can see where you received your talent," he replied.

Monsieur Vanois interrupted, "If you would be so kind gentlemen, we will give you the grand tour of the Opera Populaire," and with that, he guided the two on-coming managers out, with Monsieur Shante following behind.

"Alright, places places. Madame Birch, you may have the floor for your dancers," Monsieur Dubree, changed the order of rehearsals.

The older woman nodded then stepped out on stage. She was quite beautiful for an older woman, but had a mysterious personality. She rarely spoke unless it was to give correction on a step or position. Nikki was slightly intimidated by the woman.

The orchestra music was bright and cheery and the dancers mirrored the music as they glided around the stage. Nikki watched them with delight. Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder and she jumped. She turned around to see Troy. "Hello, stranger."

"Troy?" she exclaimed quietly. "How did you get in here?" She whispered excitedly and pulled him into the chairs.

"Gerard, let me in," Troy beamed a grin, "I trust everything is satisfactory for you?" He spoke very stately.

Nikki returned playfully, "Well Monsieur Adar. I must say the day has been ordinary, but now that you are present, it has become extraordinary."

"Such a compliment," he acted surprised.

Nikki leaned in, "Guess what? Messieurs Shante and Vanois are retiring after the anniversary. We all just met the new opera managers."

When the dance finished, there was a ten minute break and everyone scattered. Nikki turned to Troy, "Would you like to see my dressing room? It is huge!"

"Of course," Troy took her hand and followed her into the wings.

"Nikki?" Jennie called out and fluttered over to them. "Where are you going?"

"Come on, I'm showing Troy – this is Troy, by the way. Troy this is Jennie. I'm going to show him my dressing room. Come with," the three of them entered her dressing room and Troy flopped on one of the couches.

"You can always tell a good dressing room by the couch," Troy waved a finger at the two girls who grinned.

Jennie gracefully sat down next to the vanity, "So I hear you are Nikki's voice teacher."

"I give her pointers."

"Well, Monsieur d'Avignon was quite impressed with her talent."

"It's all Nikki," Troy waved off the compliments. "You know I've been catching myself humming or singing those songs of yours. They are really quite beautiful."

"Wait till you hear, Monsieur Fermond singing it," Jennie giggled.

Troy suddenly sat up, "Oh, Nikki I wanted to tell you, I had a phone call from the police. They asked me questions about Officer Leroux."

"Really?" Nikki's eyes widened.

"Who is Officer Leroux?" Jennie asked.

"He gave Troy a ticket one night and the next morning he was found strangled," Nikki explained, "Do they think you did it?"

"No, they just asked me questions. I was the last on his list of documented tickets. They asked what time I got my ticket and if anyone could verify my whereabouts that night."

Nikki and Jennie gasped.

"And of course my parents verified for me that I was home all night during the time the officer was strangled."

Nikki felt uneasy. She knew who killed the officer; her stalker, but she still did not want to say anything. After all, she hadn't heard from him in a week. And again, what could she report? That a voice confessed to her that he killed the policeman? She was relieved though that the police department took any suspicion off of Troy.

"So," he leaned forward, "is everything going well?"

Nikki and Jennie exchanged glances, "I think it is going pretty well. This is the first day I have had a chance to breathe," Nikki checked her hair in the mirror.

"Your leading man seems quite fond of the idea of you as his leading lady," Troy raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"He's hardly taken his eyes off you. I walked in and instantly noticed it," Troy grew serious, "You be careful."

"Oh, you're just imagining things," Nikki shook her head and grabbed her glass of water.

Jennie sided with Troy, "Monsieur Fermond is noted for sleeping with his leading ladies."

"Obviously he didn't with Mademoiselle Sellie," Nikki laughed.

"Don't hesitate to report him if he starts doing anything that makes you uncomfortable. You can do that, you know. You are the star," Troy was concerned.

"I'll be fine. Everything is fine."

There was a sudden knock on the door and Madame Birch entered, "Jennie, you are wanted on stage," she said firmly and gave Nikki a cold glare.

Jennie stood, "It was nice to meet you, Troy. Don't be a stranger," she gave Nikki a smile then followed her mother out.

"That was weird," Troy joined Nikki near the vanity.

"Madame Birch is a little strange. I guess you have to be, to be a genius," she smiled up at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Up Next...<em>Chapter 9: A Curse on the Opera House<em>**


	9. Chapter 9: A Curse On the Opera House

_**Here is a nice long one for you! Thanks for your continual support!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9: A Curse on the Opera House<strong>

That evening, everyone else had been dismissed for the night and Nikki was rehearsing the intimate songs with Monsieur Fermond.

"On your line '…do I love you, don't you know by now' that is when you circle the bench and take each others hands," Monsieur Dubree instructed.

"Got it," Nikki nodded.

"All right, take it from the beginning," the conductor gestured for the pianist who then began to play.

Nikki started on her cue and followed the blocking. Monsieur Fermond came in and took her arm from behind and wrapped her arms around her with his overtop. She turned toward him and he put his hands on her back. As they continued to sing, she felt him slide his hands down to the lower part of her back. It made her uncomfortable, but she continued singing, hoping he would remove them quickly. She felt him inch his hands lower and she took his hands and brought them around front then gently let them go. As she did this, she gave him a stern expression.

She sat down on the bench and he came up from behind her on his knee. It was just her singing now and she felt him press his head against hers and sniff her hair. Her spine tingled and not in the good way. She pulled forward then stood and came around the bench on the appointed line, took his hands and held them tightly, so not to let them wander. They finished the song and he went in for the directed kiss. Nikki turned her head and he kissed her cheek.

The piano stopped and Nikki immediately pulled away. Monsieur Fermond turned to the conductor, "Maestro, she-uh is not-ta giving her all. She-uh pulls back-uh."

"I am sorry, Monsieur Dubree," Nikki said quietly.

"I am sure as the time nears, Miss deChagny will perform it to the fullest," he said encouragingly. He knew it must have been hard for the young star, but admired her professionalism.

Nikki nodded, "I promise. I am a little tired."

Monsieur Dubree grinned as he closed his music book, "We are finished for the night. Go home and rest."

"Thank you," Nikki went to her dressing room as quickly as she could and locked the door. She sighed and threw up a small prayer, hoping she could out maneuver the tenor's advances until the performance was over. She sat down at the vanity and felt her body sag with exhaustion. She had been running a mile a minute and in this moment, fatigue had caught up with her. She took a swig of water and looked at herself in the mirror. "Three more weeks," she saw her music book on the vanity and knew that she should look through it while she waited for Troy but she couldn't see straight. The staves blurred together and the notes were no longer legible. She shut the book and took a drink of water then collapsed on the vanity.

There was a gentle knock on her door and she went to let Troy in, "Hi, Troy—"

Monsieur Fermond smiled, "As you can see-uh, it is not-ta this Troy."

She wanted to shut the door and lock it again. Instead, she put her foot on the inside of the door with her heel on the floor to act as leverage in case she needed to make a hasty closing. "Good evening."

"If you would forgive me, you have an adequate voice – but your acting – you hold back-uh."

Nikki nodded, trying to end this conversation as quickly as possible, "Thank you. I will try harder."

"I thought that-uh maybe we could go over what I meant-uh," he tried to let himself into her room.

Her foot kept the needed barrier and she pushed it forward, "No, if you will excuse me, Monsieur Fermond, I am too tired. Maybe tomorrow during rehearsal."

"See – you hold back-uh," he took a step back.

"Yes. Yes. I do, thank you. I can see that now, if you will excuse me—"

"But, Mademoiselle," somehow he had leverage over the door and pushed it open much to her surprise. "I really think we should practice."

"I do not," Nikki backed away from him; she felt her body tremble but tried to remain strong. She had to if she was going to get out of this. She looked around for something she could use as a barrier between them or a hard object she could use to knock some sense into him. The vanity chair. She stepped behind it. "Monsieur Fermond, I do not want you in my dressing room. Please leave right now."

He pouted, "_Monsieur Fermond_. You must-ta call me Gerome. With any luck, you will repeat it several times and with pleasure," he grinned as he came closer.

That was it! Nikki was so disgusted. She picked up the vanity chair and shoved the legs into his stomach. He heaved over and wheezed. As he regained his breath, she rushed passed him. She was almost to the door when he caught her and pulled his arms around her. She fought him desperately but he was too big and too strong.

He managed to turn her around and leaned in to kiss her, "Stop fighting, many have enjoyed Gerome."

She screamed but he quickly covered her mouth. She bit his hand and he jerked back. That gave her enough space to knee him between the legs. He let go of her and she quickly backed out of her dressing room, "I, Monsieur, must bid you goodnight-_ta_!" She said sarcastically, turned and ran out the back exit. She ran as fast as she could to the front. Her adrenaline was pumping fiercely. She slowed down when she was in front of the Opera House in the well-lit area.

"Nikki!" Troy called as he got out of his car.

Nikki quickly adjusted her shirt and smoothed back her hair. She slowed her breathing and tried her best to subside the tremors. "Just the man I wanted to see."

He smiled as he approached her, "How was rehearsal?"

"Oh, you know," she took his arm and forcefully guided him back to the car.

"What is your rush?" Troy frowned as he was practically pushed into the car. "Nikki, is something wrong?"

"No, what would be wrong? I am just so happy to see you, but I am also tired. So very tired. Can you take me home please?"

Troy stared at her for a moment, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she smiled then gestured for him to start the car. The car ride was quiet and awkward. Nikki held tightly to her hands in her lap. She was still shaking and tried so hard to hide it from him.

The next day, rehearsal was scheduled for full company at ten in the morning. Nikki took an extra-long shower that morning and tied her hair back in a low, messy bun. She did not put any make-up on and wore slacks and an oversized sweater. She wanted to look undesirable. Looking at herself in the mirror, she nodded with satisfaction, then called for a taxi.

When she arrived in the auditorium, everyone was there. Jennie spotted her and fluttered toward the starlet. She frowned at Nikki's unusual appearance, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine," Nikki insured.

"Is the baggy, homeless look the latest fashion?"

Nikki looked down at her appearance, "Yes. Yes, it is."

Jennie then grinned and shrugged, "You actually pull it off well. I think you look adorable."

Nikki frowned, "I don't want to look adorable."

Jennie giggled and grabbed Nikki's hand, "Come on, we're waiting for Monsieur Fermond."

"Oh? He's not here yet?"

"Nope. Well, maybe. He might be in his dressing room."

The retiring and the new managers all entered the stage and looked at their watches, "Where is Monsieur Fermond?" Monsieur Vanois asked the conductor.

"I do not know," Monsieur Dubree shrugged as he turned his music book open on the stand.

"Well run the company numbers while we wait for him," Monsieur Shante requested, "we are going to sit in on rehearsals today."

The company ran through a series of scales as the dancers stretched. Nikki was invited to join the managers in the first row as the company ran through the first number vocally. They then sang through it again with the blocking and with the dancers.

Nikki noticed the managers continuously looking at their watches and at the doors. As the second run through was coming to an end, Monsieur Vanois asked a stage hand to check Monsieur Fermond's dressing room.

The company hit their final positions when the stage hand came running back on stage, "Messieurs! Come quick! Monsieur Fermond, he is dead!"

Everyone froze and gasped. Nikki shot out of her chair and followed the managers up the side stairs and back stage to the tenor's dressing room. Upon entering, they found the rotund tenor lying on the floor with a thick rope still tied tightly around his neck. Nikki covered her mouth and turned away quickly.

"I'll send for the police," Monsieur Armund put his arm around Nikki's shoulder, "Come back to the stage, Little One," he guided her passed her dressing room.

"Wait. I think I better go in my dressing room for a moment," she stopped.

"I will send someone to be with you," he went off to phone the police.

Nikki heard commotion outside of her room. She could not believe what happened. Monsieur Fermond was dead – obviously murdered. She covered her mouth again, but this time to stop from crying. She could still feel his hands all over her. Nikki shivered. She then wiped away the tears, took a couple of deep breaths and sat down at the vanity. She tried to focus her thoughts; one thing was for sure, the opera was going to be cancelled without a leading tenor, the anniversary celebration was not going to happen.

Nikki jumped at a soft knock on her door. She hesitated before answering, "Who is it?"

"Jennie. May I come in?"

"Please," Nikki watched as the petit blond slipped inside and shut the door. "Are you okay?"

Nikki shook her head and started to cry again, "Oh, stop crying," she muttered to herself.

Jennie quickly knelt at Nikki's side, "It must be hard to see a dead body."

"That is not it. I am almost glad he is dead," she calmed down, "I shouldn't have said that."

"I won't tell anyone. Nikki, what is the matter?"

Nikki heaved a sigh, "Last night, Fermond tried to – have me."

Jennie's eyes widened, "Nikki, you didn't –"

"No! I didn't kill him! How could you think that?"

"I didn't think you did, but – oh, Nikki I am so sorry," Jennie wrapped her arms around the soprano. The two passed the time talking about what was going to happen now.

Nikki used this time, as she calmed down, to make herself look more presentable. She let down her hair for starters.

Jennie leaned forward, "The company is already saying that this opera is cursed."

Nikki frowned, "What? That is ridiculous," with an extra make-up supply in her vanity, she applied a little rouge and some concealer under her eyes. It brightened up her face.

"First Mademoiselle Sellie, then Monsieur Fermond, and the opera itself!"

"What do you mean?"

Jennie looked at the door then spoke quietly, "You cannot tell anyone. My mother told me that this opera has an anonymous composure."

"What?"

"It was just found in the manager's office. They were going to throw it away, until they heard how beautiful it was. They thought it would be perfect for the anniversary."

"But they do not know the composure?"

Jennie shook her head, "No. I think the reason we're having so much trouble is because the composure's ghost disapproves of us doing the opera."

"That is silly."

"There have been other problems. The costume department has complained about the stars costumes."

"What about them?"

"During Mademoiselle Sellie's time with us, her costumes had been destroyed, along with Monsieur Fermond's, then set pieces have gone missing. I've talked with the head seamstress and she is fed up with all the spookiness going on."

There was a knock on Nikki's door, "Come in."

A man with black hair, dressed in a long winter coat, popped into the room, "Hello, Mademoiselle deChagny. My name is Detective Antony Matthieu, can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Sure," Nikki stood and offered the gentleman a seat on the couch.

"If you need me, I'll be right outside," Jennie excused herself.

"How can I help you, Detective?" Nikki sat on the opposite side of the couch.

"I understand you are the lead soprano in the opera, is that right?"

Nikki nodded, "Yes."

"And did you know Gerome Fermond well?"

"No, only as a co-worker."

"A Monsieur Dubree told us that you and Monsieur Fermond were rehearsing late last night."

"That is correct; Monsieur Dubree was with us, as well as the pianist, Terrance Arden."

The detective jotted down some notes, "Ma'am, may I be blunt with you?" Nikki nodded, "He was murdered. Someone strangled him. Now, it had to have been someone with access to the Opera House."

"You mean someone inside the company?"

The detective nodded, "Did you notice if there was anyone who did not like Gerome Fermond?"

"I will be honest with you, he was not the most agreeable man, but that's all. I cannot think of anyone who would want to see him dead."

The detective wrote down a couple more notes then pocketed his notepad and pen, "Well, you have been very helpful, thank you. If we come up with any more questions, is there a way we can contact you?"

"Yes," Nikki jotted down her home phone number on a pad with her name. "If there is anything I can do."

"Thank you. I'll see myself out," the detective left and Nikki shut the door behind him.

She went back to her vanity and dropped her head on her hands.

"_My sweet Angel…"_

Nikki jolted up and looked around the room. She whispered, "Was it you?"

There was no response.

"I am grateful that you feel it necessary to protect me, what I did to deserve your kindness, I will never know. But you mustn't kill. It is wrong."

"_I saw what he tried to do to you."_

"But I handled it. I am fine. See?" She stretched out her arms, "But I am sad. You have made me sad. You killed someone. And now he can no longer sing. We all can no longer sing."

"_You will sing, my Angel of Music…"_

The rest of the day, policemen questioned the entire company and crew. Monsieur Fermond's body was taken away and reporters were hoarding outside of the Opera House to get the latest scoop. Nikki had called Troy and told him what had happened. He quickly came to her side and they talked in her dressing room.

"It was so hard to see him just lying there. Dead. He was so full of life yesterday," Nikki felt comforted when Troy squeezed her hand.

"You know what I think? He was killed the same way as Officer Leroux," Troy shook his head, "there is a coincidence."

Nikki just bit her lip.

"You were here last night too," Troy shook his head again, "something could have happened to you."

"I don't think so," Nikki looked away.

"I think I'm going to take some time off. Stay close until this whole thing blows over."

"That is very sweet, but I will be fine, Troy."

Troy saw her music book on the vanity, "It's a shame. I was looking forward to seeing the performance. The music is beautiful."

"I bet Messieurs Shante and Vanois are having a heart attack right now. I better go make an appearance. Thank them for the opportunity," Nikki stood and Troy followed her out.

She went up to the second story to their office and heard the four men speaking loudly behind the door.

"I'll wait outside. Maybe we could go to Les Café? Get reacquainted?"

Nikki smiled and squeezed his hand. She then knocked on the door. The voices became quiet and there were a few moments of silence before the door opened. "Miss deChagny," Monsieur Vanois greeted her with a grim expression.

"I just wanted to come and say how sorry I am that this tragedy happened. And I wanted to thank you for the opportunity to play Colette. I will be forever grateful for your trust in me."

All four men nodded.

"We will have to refund the whole house," Shante sat down in a stuffed, leather chair.

"Could we scrape together another opera? One that is well-known?" Monsieur Armund asked.

The retiring managers shook their heads, "There is no time. The costumes, the sets, the music, not to mention blocking," Monsieur Vanois explained.

"We were so close to being sold out," Shante put his head on his hands.

"No, Monsieurs Fermond's death will be in the papers by morning. And the anniversary will be cancelled."

"The town will want our heads," Monsieur Shante groaned.

Nikki was about to slip quietly away when she turned and saw Troy at the bottom of the stairs. She watched as he stopped to talk with Gerard. She stared at him for a moment. Nikki bit her lip. It was a long shot. It was a terrible idea, but what did she have to lose? She turned back and stood in the doorway. "There might be a way to still save the opera? That is, if the police let us continue rehearsals?"

All four men turned to face her. She gestured for them to follow her. They did and stopped as she pointed to a young, good looking man talking with Gerard.

"That is Troy Adar, my tutor."

"That boy?" Monsieur d'Avignon exclaimed.

"He is actually extraordinarily gifted. He teaches piano and voice at one of the prestigious conservatories here in Paris. He has been coaching me even when I was still in the chorus. He is very familiar with the songs. He even said he caught himself singing Monsieur Fermond's parts of Raymond."

The opera managers looked long and hard at the young man. They then exchanged glances. They turned back to the office and had Nikki follow them inside. They shut the door. Monsieur Vanois went to the phone and called the conservatory to get Troy's credentials. The young man's references actually impressed the managers. Troy had grown up in the conservatory as their exceptional protégé and when he turned nineteen, he was granted a position there to teach; the youngest teacher there. He had been there for three years and has had many students go on to be successful musicians.

Nikki twisted her fingers anxiously as the men debated with the idea. Monsieur Vanois then called the police station and asked on an update on the case. Monsieur Vanois then stated that they had the opportunity to continue with the opera.

"If you feel it wise, you could post guards or police or what have you around the Opera House to investigate the identity of Fermond's killer. It would then insure our safety as well," after a short conversation, Monsieur Vanois hung up the phone with the police. He stood up and smiled at his beautiful starlet.

"Miss deChagny, you say he is a gifted singer?"

"A tenor," her eyes sparkled.

The four men guided her out of the room all in agreement. They descended the stairs.

Troy glanced their way, he saw Nikki with them, "There you are, I was beginning to wonder what happened," Troy nodded at the gentlemen behind her.

"Troy, these men have a wonderful opportunity they would like to present to you," Nikki beamed a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Up Next...<em>Chapter 10: Jennie Learns Nikki's Secret<em>  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Jennie Learns Nikki's Secret

**Chapter 10: Jennie Learns Nikki's Secret**

Death Does Not Stop the Opera Populaire Anniversary!

The Famed Tenor Already Replaced!

Is the Opera Populaire Cursed?

Three Weeks Until The Opera House Anniversary!

Police Stumped In Mysterious Murder!

No Suspects In Tenor's Death!

The newspapers the next morning were wild with headliners. Everyone in Paris had a copy in their hands and eagerly read about the mysterious, unsolved murder.

Jennie and Nikki were in her dressing room with several copies of the newspapers that had the different headlines. Jennie read one article, "_Both original stars are mysteriously gone and are replaced by amateurs…_" Jennie looked up from the paper and grimaced, "Sorry."

Nikki waved it away, "I don't mind what they say. As long as I can pull this role off and save the managers from premature heart attacks."

"You think Troy will go through with it? Playing Raymond?"

Nikki bit her lip, "I hope so."

"It was so scary the way the police were questioning us all about Monsieur Fermond. They suspect it was one of us. You would be the most likely candidate with what he did to you and all—I mean, if the police were to every find out about what happened, but they won't because I won't tell them," Jennie locked her lips shut and threw away the imaginary key.

"My dreams are coming true, but in the worst possible way. I always thought Troy and I singing together, but not for the price of someone else's death."

"Where is Troy?"

"My guess is he is staying away from me for a while. He wasn't too happy with my suggestion."

"Why not? Instant stardom," Jennie wriggled on the couch.

"More like, learning what we have been practicing for five months in three weeks. The costume fittings, the publicity, being called an amateur," Nikki winced and looked at the newspaper. "I am kind of regretting handing Troy over like that, but I didn't want what we all worked so hard for to just go away and Messieurs Shante and Vanois to lose everything."

"I'm sure Troy will understand and grow to enjoy it," Jennie tried to be encouraging.

"Well, I have a free evening while Troy works his songs with Monsieur Dubree. Do the dancers practice tonight?"

"No. Mother, gave us the night."

"Would you like to spend the night at my house? My parents are having a late night out and my brother is spending the night at a friend's house. To be honest, I really don't want to be alone."

"I would love to come over! Girls night!"

"Your mother is all right with you hanging out with me? I sometimes get the feeling she doesn't like me. I don't want her to think I'm a jinx. It took some doing the other day to convince my parents to let me stay in the opera with all that has happened."

"You told them what happened between you and Fermond?"

"Oh, no. I haven't told anyone. There is no point now, he cannot do anything anymore."

"Well, my mother does like you, she is just very protective of me. I cannot wait till tonight!"

That evening, Nikki said goodnight to her parents and locked the front door behind them. She went and took a hot shower before Jennie arrived. The hot water felt good on her skin. All the tension left and her muscles finally relaxed. She turned off the water and stopped suddenly when she heard a _thud_ outside the bathroom. She peeked out behind the shower curtain, "Jennie? Is that you?"

There was no response.

Nikki wrapped herself in a towel and grabbed the bathroom door knob. She hesitated for a moment. She opened the door, "Jennie, are you here?" She poked her head out into the dark hallway. Nikki started down the hallway to her bedroom, but stopped when she heard a noise from inside the dark room to her right. She dared not move her head. She jumped when the window blew open and the wind swayed the curtain.

Nikki sighed in relief and almost laughed. She was scared in her own home. "I am going crazy," she started to turn back to the bathroom.

"_Angel of Music….come to me Angel of Music…"_

Nikki froze. She waited. He was in her house. She was in a towel! There was a knock at the door and Nikki frantically rushed down the stairs to open the door. "Jennie!"

Jennie quickly rushed in at seeing Nikki just in a towel, "Wow, you didn't have to dress up for me," she giggled. Her smile suddenly vanished when she saw Nikki's expression, "what's the matter? You're hands are freezing and your face is white."

Nikki quickly pulled herself together. She was no longer alone, "Oh, I think I just got spooked. You know old houses and their noises. Come with me, you can wait in my bedroom as I change," Nikki grabbed Jennie's hand and held tight to it as they climbed the stairs.

After she was dressed, they went into the kitchen to find something to eat. "How about some tea?" Jennie suggested. "That always puts me at ease."

"Oh, I'm fine now. I'm actually getting used to it," Nikki opened the fridge.

"What do you mean?" Jennie sat down at the kitchen table.

Nikki realized she said a little too much and tried to brush it off, "Oh, nothing. You know the whole murder and such."

Jennie raised an eyebrow, "Why am I not convinced?"

Nikki shrugged.

"It is something else. Is that why you were so freaked out a moment ago? Oh come on, I'll just die."

Nikki sighed, "If I tell you, will you swear not to tell anyone?"

"I've kept your other secret, haven't I?"

Nikki hesitated, "Well, I've been hearing these….voices."

Jennie frowned, like she was expecting more, "Voices?"

"They come at different times and places."

Jennie shrugged, "Maybe it's just your conscience."

Nikki shook her head, "I don't think my conscience, would call me Angel of Music."

The petite dancer raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes it is frightening and other times it is gentle. Sometimes I feel as if the voice is real and other times I hear it inside me. And I don't know why he calls me his Angel of Music."

"He?"

"It's a man's voice," Nikki paused before continuing, "You're going to think I'm crazy, but I think the voice made it possible for me to land the role of Colette."

Jennie folded her hands on the table, "You believe a voice that may or may not be real arranged for Mademoiselle Sellie to grow sick?"

"I'm serious. You remember the rumors that spread around, saying that Messieurs Vanois and Shante found a note that suggested me for the role only after Mademoiselle Sellie almost suffocated?"

"Nikki, are you sure that a _voice_ had been helping you? Maybe you're just imagining things."

"What about before that? When Mademoiselle Sellie received her mysterious letter warning her to never mistreat me."

"I remember that, but I didn't have the inside scoop," Jennie went to pour herself more tea. "This is pretty far-fetched. It sounds a lot like coincidences."

"Coincidences don't kill police officers-" Nikki stopped, realizing she let it slip.

Jennie came back to the table and leaned forward, "What police officer?" She then gasped, "The one that was in the newspaper?!"

Nikki nodded, "Remember he gave Troy and me a ticket that night I came in late? The next day, the voice all but confessed he would protect me. Then….he told me he killed Monsieur Fermond."

Jennie's eyes widened, "Nikki, you have to go to the police. If this voice keeps coming to you and murdering people – he is dangerous."

Nikki shook her head, "I don't want the police. They would never believe me."

"I believe you."

Nikki eyed her, "You barely believe me. If I go to the police and say, _a voice confessed to me that he killed the police officer and the opera singer because he was protecting _me, they would think I had a screw loose and lock me up."

"What if the police start to find a connection between the two killings? The strangling then you. Those are two connections."

"I am praying they do not make a connection. It might frighten off whoever is doing this. The voice is really mysterious. He would disappear forever and they would never catch him and I would be locked up. No, I want to find out who he is," she leaned in, "Jennie you have to promise to keep this secret. You cannot even tell Troy."

Jennie hesitated, "All right, I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Up next...<em>Chapter 11: Box 5<em>**


	11. Chapter 11: Box 5

**Chapter 11: Box 5**

Nikki and Jennie woke up early the next morning and rolled out of bed, still exhausted from a night of staying up late with girl talk.

Jennie was brushing her hair as Nikki came into the room, dressed after having taken a shower. Jennie twisted her hair high on her head and pinned it down into a bun. Nikki joined Jennie in front of the mirror and pulled her long curly hair back into a low ponytail.

"Want to stop off at Les Café for some caffeine before we go to the Opera House?" Nikki looked at the circles under her eyes. She quickly began to cover them up with some press powder.

"Ooh, that sounds wonderful," Jennie grinned. She saw a little calendar on Nikki's dresser, "Can you believe we have less than three weeks until the opera?"

"Time is slipping away," Nikki's face seemed to brighten as she applied a little blush and a little eye shadow.

"Why is the date circled twice?" Jennie questioned.

"That was my mother, she doesn't want my birthday to go unnoticed," Nikki turned around.

Jennie gasped, "Your birthday is the same day as the anniversary?! What a wonderful birthday!" She clapped her hands together, "I will have to buy you something," her eyes began to dance; thinking of ideas.

"No, you do not have to buy me anything."

"How old will you be?"

"Eighteen," Nikki grabbed her purse and put on some flats that matched her slacks and blouse.

"Ooh! Becoming a real lady!" Jennie followed her out and down the stairs.

It was long day, especially for Troy and Nikki. Troy was a fast learner and had already memorized three of the big arias. He stumbled through the blocking, though, but Nikki continued to encourage him. She could still feel a little resentment from him for thrusting him into this part, but she was secretly glad that her dream to sing with him was coming true.

Throughout the day, the opera managers would sit in on the rehearsals. Nikki could see their tension ease just a little as they listened to Troy and her sing. During Troy's breaks, he was hauled off to the costume department for numerous fittings. He was built considerably smaller than the previous tenor and drastic changes had to be made.

That night, when they were all dismissed, Nikki was so happy when Troy offered to drive her home, "Do you need a ride home?" He joined her as she collected her purse and jacket.

She beamed a smile, "I'd really appreciate it, but you need your rest. I'll grab a taxi."

Through his fatigue, he grinned, "Don't be silly. Come on, I'll feel safer anyway knowing that you arrived home in one piece," he took her hand and led her out.

The car ride was quiet, but that was understandable. Both were physically, mentally, and vocally exhausted. Every once in a while, Troy updated her on his progress and she would complement him on his hard efforts.

She bid goodnight and quietly entered the house. She did not want to wake anyone and slowly crept up the stairs and shut the door to her bedroom. She did not bother to change; she just flopped on the bed and pulled the covers over herself. In minutes she was fast asleep. She did not know how long she had been sleeping when a noise woke her from a dream. The wind howled outside her window and thrust a tree branch against the window pane.

The moonlight shined brightly in her room, illuminating dancing silhouettes on her walls. One shadow did not sway with the rest and it caught her attention. But her exhaustion overcame her and she quickly fell asleep again.

Nikki woke when the sunlight mercilessly pierced her face. She hid from the rays for a few moments.

"Nicole, you don't want to be late for rehearsal. I have breakfast," her mother called from downstairs.

Nikki groaned and rolled out of bed with a yawn. She sat on the edge of her bed for a few moments, trying to awake up, when she noticed something fall on the floor. She slithered down to the ground and blinked a couple of times.

It was a long stemmed rose. It was the most beautiful deep red rose she had ever seen. Next to it she saw a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and read it aloud:

"_My Angel of Music,_

_As the performance grows near, I cannot help but grow anxious to hear you sing. __I shall be there in box_ _5, my usual seat._

_Forever Yours."_

It was him! He was going to be there! She would finally see him! Although a part of her was strangely elated to see him, another part of her was nervous. What if he became dangerous? She made a mental note to stick close to Troy that night.

Nikki put the rose on her dresser then quickly changed into a pencil skirt with long stockings and a nice blouse. She shook her curls out and quickly styled them to dangle past her shoulders. She absentmindedly put the note in her pocket and went downstairs.

When she sat down with her mother for breakfast, she could not help but think back to the previous night and wondered if that one shadow she saw was her mysterious stalker. Was he in her bedroom again? Nikki was so engrossed in thought that she overflowed her glass of water.

"Nikki!" Marguerite snapped her daughter out of her trance and both quickly grabbed towels to sop up the mess.

"I'm sorry," Nikki grinned and sat back down to eat.

"How is the show coming along?" Her mother joined her at the table.

"Oh, fine. Although, I feel Troy still resents me for suggesting him for the lead role, I believe he is coming around."

"You both will do wonderfully and don't listen to what the papers are saying. The managers have made the right decisions to cast you two as the leads."

Nikki nodded slowly, "Well, it is risky, hiring to unprofessional singers at the last minute. I mean, we have no big reputation in the opera industry."

"You will do wonderful. I am sure of it. Singing comes naturally in the deChagny family. I believe the last three deChagny men have sung at the Opera Populaire in some fashion. That's where your grandfather met your grandmother."

"That's right, Grandma Audrey was in the chorus and Grandpa was the leading baritone," Nikki smiled at remembering the love story between her grandparents. Her smile faded as she elusively prodded, "Did Grandma ever have problems when she was in the chorus?"

"Problems?"

"I don't know, weird things happen?" Nikki took a drink.

"I don't think so, you'd have to ask her. And she is so proud of you and wishes she could come."

Nikki looked at the clock; she had an hour before she had to be at the Opera House. She could swing by her grandmother's and ask if she too had experienced strange voices or had a mysterious stalker. Nikki quickly finished her breakfast, "I am going to get a head start. I'll see you later."

"Bye, my Dear," her mother started to clean up the dishes as Nikki rushed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Up Next...<em>Chapter 12: The Legend<em>  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12: The Legend

**Chapter 12: The Legend**

Nikki pulled up to the nursing home where her grandmother lived. She paid the taxi driver and entered the quaint little building. Upon entering, Nikki was greeted by the front desk attendant, "I'm just here to see my grandmother," Nikki waved then took the familiar route to her grandmother's room. As she went down the hall, she could hear Tchaikovsky's Piano Concerto No. 1 in B Flat Minor. Nikki smiled, that was her grandmother's favorite concerto. Nikki knocked on the open door, "Hi, Grandma."

She found her grandmother sitting in a wheelchair next to an old phonograph player, listening in sweet content to the beautiful piece and knitting one of her many creations. Grandma Audrey looked up with surprise, then beamed a grin, "Well, hello, Nicole. What an unexpected pleasure!" She turned down the music and faced her grandchild.

Nikki gave the elder a hug then pulled up a chair, "I wanted to come by and say hi."

"It is good to see you. I hear congratulations are in order. I am so proud of you. The anniversary is the main event of the year!"

"Thank you. Yes, it's keeping me busy," Nikki leaned forward, "Grandma, I remember when you used to tell me stories of your time at the Opera House."

Grandma Audrey smiled in reminiscence, "Those were lovely times. I must have told you those stories when you were four or five."

"I always love to hear how you and grandpa met," Nikki hesitated, trying to ask her questions without revealing too much, "When you were in the chorus, Grandma, did you ever – did anything weird happen to you?"

"What do you mean, Child?"

Nikki knew she could not ask around, she had to be blunt. She had to confide in her grandmother, "All right. I need to ask you something in confidence. Did you ever hear voices?"

Her grandmother frowned, "No. What kind of voices? What is wrong, Child?"

Nikki sighed and started to pace, her fingers in knots, "Lately strange things have been happening to me."

"Hearing voices."

"Yes, but not just that. There have been other things, accidents, eerie feelings, shadows, mysterious notes. It's like someone had this master plan for me to get this part."

Her grandmother paused for a moment as if she was in deep thought, "How old are you, my Dear?"

"Actually my eighteenth birthday is the night of the performance. That is a crazy coincidence," Nikki half-laughed.

Her grandmother nodded and went inside herself. Nikki waited, wondering what her grandmother was thinking about. "Sit down, Child. I need to tell you something."

Nikki sat back down, "What is it?"

"Have you ever heard of Christine Daae?"

"No. Should I?"

Grandmother Audrey grinned, "She was a beautiful singer who once sang in the Opera House, around 1870. She was also a chorus girl, just like you, when by chance she was given the opportunity to sing the leading soprano role. Her debut was a success. Everyone was amazed at her angelic voice. What no one knew was that she had a mysterious tutor who nurtured her voice into the voice everyone loved."

"Did anyone ever find out who her tutor was?"

"There was legend of a ghost that haunted the Opera House during that time. What no one knew was that he lived under the Opera Populaire and Christine's tutor and the Opera's ghost were one in the same. Not only did he tutor her, he also fell in love with her."

"Really? Wow," Nikki was intrigued with this story. It had similarities to her own life.

"But Christine was in love with her childhood sweetheart. This made her tutor violently jealous. On the anniversary night of the Opera House, Christine sang the leading role; an opera that the Phantom wrote himself. But the opera was never finished. Toward the end of the third act, she suddenly disappeared," her grandmother paused.

Nikki was on the edge of her seat, "What happened?"

"Her tutor kidnapped her, and took her down to where he lived. He had this vision of the two of them living there for the rest of their lives."

Nikki could predict a tragic ending.

"But Christine's childhood sweetheart followed the down to the depths of the Opera House to save her. He rescued her and both escaped."

"What happened to her tutor?"

"He screamed in agony. Christine could hear his anger and – heard him vow a curse upon her. He vowed she would never be free of him and he would return to her."

Nikki nodded at the sad story, "So what happened after that?"

"Christine married her childhood sweetheart and they lived out their days in peace."

"And the curse never came true," Nikki nodded in satisfaction. "That is a good story with a bittersweet ending."

Grandmother Audrey had a grim expression on her face, "Whom she married is very important, Nicole. Her sweetheart's name was Vicomte Raoul deChagny."

Nikki's eyes widened, "You mean?"

"Christine Daae is your great grandmother."

"Whoa, that is awesome. I've never heard that story before. I guess we now know why all the deChagny men have had such talent," Nikki smiled, then frowned at her grandma's still grim expression, "What's wrong?"

"There was more to the curse. The Opera Ghost would return to Christine's firstborn child – if that child was a girl."

"That's silly."

Grandma Audrey leaned forward, "Oh, no, Child. I believed it a silly legend when I married into the family. You see, I married her son. I did not think anything of it when I had your father. He was the first born male – then there was you."

"What? No, that can't be right," Nikki began to count her grandfathers, "Well, there's my dad, he was the oldest. Then there was his dad, Great Grandpa Gaston, then his father before him was –"

"Vicomte Raoul deChagny."

Nikki frowned, "How come I have never heard of this story before?"

"Because it is a forgotten tale."

"So you believe that a ghost is haunting me?" Nikki asked in disbelief.

Her grandmother raised an eyebrow, "When Christine lay dying, she told me her story and what she heard the Phantom vow. If you could have seen the terror in her eyes; I never truly believed it until now. With everything you have told me, it sounds as if what Christine said is coming true."

"Curses aren't real," Nikki was emphatic. "Look, maybe they are all just coincidences. Maybe I have just been under a lot of pressure."

"No. Nicole, you must take care—"

"Grandma, do you hear yourself?"

"The voice; does it call you a name?"

Nikki stopped. She folded her arms and sighed.

Her grandmother leaned forward, "Does he call you his Angel of Music?"

Nikki's expression answered her grandmother's question, "Where did you hear that?"

"Christine told me that is what her tutor called her. Nicole, he has come back for Christine's child. You must be careful."

"There's no such thing as ghosts," Nikki glanced at the clock, "Oh! I'm going to be late if I don't leave now. Grandma, thank you for letting me confide in you," Nikki kissed her grandmother's cheek then made a hasty exit.

"Nicole, be careful! Don't let him near you!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I fudged the original story a little...but that is what fiction is, right? Anyhoo, hope this story has been enjoyable so far! Thank you for taking time to read it and there is more to come!<br>**_

_**Up next...Chapter 13: Heart to Heart  
><strong>_


	13. Chapter 13: Heart to Heart

_**Apologies for the long absence! I want to thank you all for favoriting and following! It brings a smile to my face each time I see an email notification!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 13: Heart to Heart<strong>

Nikki wearily shut the front door. She closed her eyes for a moment and leaned against the door, mustering up enough strength to make the long trek up the stairs.

"Nikki?" she heard her father call from the kitchen.

She entered the kitchen and found her father drinking some tea and reading a book at the kitchen table. "Hi, what are you doing up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep. Made some chamomile. Would you like some?"

She shook her head and sat down with him.

"I bet you are absolutely exhausted, Kiddo," he brushed her cheek once with a smile.

"You guessed it."

"This is one of the reasons I chose to give it up. The late night rehearsals were taking me away from my family," he took a sip from his cup.

She leaned forward, "What was it like when you sang there?"

He took off his glasses and thought, "Oh, it was wonderful. I had good memories there. The lights, the costumes, the music, the dancing. Then the applause. It gets to you."

Nikki smiled and nodded, "I bet you were the handsomest baritone there."

He blushed, "Well, that was long ago."

"Father," Nikki looked down, "how come you never told me about my great grandmother?"

Her father took a sip before speaking, "I told you a little bit about her when you were young. She sang in the opera house. You said you wanted to be just like her," he grinned, "and it looks like you have succeeded."

"Did you believe in all that stuff that happened to her?"

"The opera ghost," he shook his head, "not really. I just figured it was another ghost story made up. Your great grandmother was the toast of the town in her day. Things have a way of getting out of hand."

Nikki nodded. They were both quiet for a moment.

"Nikki, is something troubling you? Is being the leading lady not everything you hoped it would be?"

Nikki leaned her head to one side, "You know, if I didn't have to rush so much, I would enjoy it more. I just feel we're being run ragged. Poor Troy. I bet it feels more like a whirlwind to him."

"Oh, he is a professional. He will do great, you both will. I know it. You are a wonderful singer, Nicole," he gave her an affectionate squeeze on her arm.

"Well whatever does happen, I'm just glad you and mom will be there."

"I wouldn't miss it. Two important things are happening that day, the anniversary and my little girl turning eighteen. Time flies. I remember bringing you home from the hospital."

Nikki grinned; she loved her father very much. He always knew how to make her smile. There was something about him that put her at ease. "Now, I'm almost eighteen."

"A young woman."

Nikki glanced at the clock, "I better climb into bed, rest my voice and all that. Goodnight," she kissed his head.

Nikki went in for a costume fitting that morning. She tried on all her pieces, each one exquisitely beautiful, "Madame Guillermo! It is absolutely breathtaking!" Nikki stood in front of a mirror gazing the pale pink ball gown with ruffles in the front and pick-ups on the bustle. Intricate beaded work was sewn into the corset and she wore ling white silk gloves and ballet flats.

The seamstress gazed in the mirror at her work, "You look wonderful. It is not too tight?"

Nikki moved a bit, "Not that I can feel."

The seamstress circled the dress, inspecting every seam and stitch, "All right, this one is good to go. I will have you try it on again when it gets closer. You can go ahead and take it off."

"Absolutely not," they both turned to see Troy standing in the doorway, "if you take it off, you will ruin this most beautiful sight," he smiled down at Nikki who could not help but blush.

"Thank you, Monsieur," Nikki curtsied and went behind the screen. Madame Guillermo helped untie the corset and took the dress to hang. Nikki put back on her clothes, "So, are you scheduled for a fitting?"

Troy nodded, "Yes. I have three more costumes that need work," Nikki stepped out from behind the screen, "I also wanted to apologize for the cold shoulder I've been giving you lately."

"I deserved it. I should have asked you first before thrusting the idea upon you. I am sorry."

Troy stepped closer, "Truce?"

Nikki nodded and they hugged.

"Do you think we could talk in a half hour?"

"Sure."

"I will meet you in your dressing room," Troy flashed a grin and Madame Guillermo came out with his costumes.

Nikki went back to her dressing room and warmed her voice. She paced back and forth, running up and down a scale then singing through a couple of difficult scales in her arias.

"_Sing for me…"_

She stopped and looked around, "Is it you?" She waited for a few moments, "Are you a ghost?" she asked quietly. There was no response. She jumped when there was a knock on her door. "Come in."

Troy popped his head in, "Hi there."

"All fitted?"

"Pinned is the more correct term," Troy and Nikki both sat down on the couch.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, we've been running in circles lately and just wanted to get reacquainted."

"Too bad we can't go to Les Café. I wouldn't mind sitting in our booth," Nikki stared off, "so much has happened, it feels like I've been in this opera for years."

Troy nodded, "There is still so much that is going to happen, like a proper celebration for you birthday."

Nikki rolled her eyes, "It's just a birthday."

"But you'll be eighteen, a woman. And no protesting, I have something planned for your birthday."

Nikki raised an eyebrow, intrigued, "Do you now? What is it?"

"I can't tell you. That would spoil everything," Troy became a little serious, "but with you being eighteen some things are going to change."

"What things?"

"You and me."

Nikki was filled with mixed emotions, "What do you mean?"

Troy smiled and leaned in slowly. He took her cheek and kissed her lips ever so softly. He pulled away slightly, inches from her face and whispered, "Those kinds of things."

Nikki felt her heart skip a beat and her arms tingled, "Oh," she got the picture. "I'll be looking forward to that chat then," she grinned and closed her eyes as he kissed her again.

There was a knock on the door and the two parted, "Come in," Nikki answered.

A stage hand popped his head in, "Good you're both in here. They are ready for you both. Told me to fetch ya."

"Thank you, Perry," Nikki stood as the boy shut the door. "Shall we?"

As rehearsal neared an end, they ran through a couple of company numbers with a few costume and set pieces. It was exciting and gave a second wind to the whole cast. It was finally coming together. As everyone sang, Nikki glanced out into the audience and saw her father watching halfway up the aisle. She was surprised but happy to see him. They finished in a climatic position and Monsieur Dubree spoke, "All right, everyone tomorrow we will run through numbers with the full orchestra."

Everyone clapped.

"You are dismissed," he waved his hands and smiled.

Nikki caught Troy with her eyes and he followed her glance out to the aisle. He followed her off the stage and met her father. "Hi, Dad. What are you doing here?" She hugged him.

"Hi, Monsieur deChagny," Troy shook the gentleman's hand.

"Troy, sounding good up there," he turned to his daughter, "Well, I wanted to come by and visit. Gerard and I are old friends, he let me sneak a peek."

"Miss deChagny?" Monsieur Shante approached them, his gaze not breaking from the older stranger. "What do we have here?"

"Monsieur Shante, this is my father, Monsieur Richard deChagny," Nikki proudly introduced them.

The opera manager beamed a smile at recognizing the name and shook the man's hand, "Oh, Monsieur, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you. I am honored that you have given my daughter such a wonderful opportunity."

"She is very gifted, Monsieur. No doubt that gift came from you," Monsieur Shante shook deChagny's hand again, "Well, it was a pleasure, but I must be off. Meeting with a certain backer. Busy, busy, busy. I trust you will be at the anniversary celebration?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Richard grinned.

"Wonderful. Wonderful," Shante acknowledged Troy, "Monsieur Adar," then he was off.

"May I take you out for dinner?" Nikki suggested.

"I would love that. Troy, would you join us?" Richard put a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"That would be great, thank you."

"I feel special being escorted by two of my favorite gentlemen," she linked arms with both men who escorted her out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Up Next...Chapter 14: O.G.<em>**


	14. Chapter 14: OG

**Chapter 14: O. G.**

Nikki had some time between another costume fitting and her scheduled rehearsal. She thought about finding Jennie, but when she peeked into the auditorium, she saw Madame Birch working the ballet dancers on their positions on stage. Nikki thought about going to her dressing room, but she was too fidgety. So she went up to the library in the part of the renovated Opera House.

It was a well-stocked library with a variety of books. As she skimmed through the bindings, she found some books that were dated around the early part of the century. Nikki had an idea. "Surely, the opera house keeps records of performances," she went to the back part of the library and searched for the opera records.

Looking from top to bottom, Nikki found a section of about twenty books that had recorded articles of the operas since the first inauguration. She found the first book marked 1865-1870 and another marked 1871-1875.

Carefully, Nikki pulled both books out and slowly opened the book. The binding crinkled and cracked. She blew the dust out from between the pages. It was incredible. There were clippings of pictures of the Opera House being built with a picture of the architect: Charles Garnier. She flipped through several clippings and did not find any articles or headlines about Christine Daae. When she flipped to the last page, a paper slipped out and floated to the ground. "Oops," she whispered and knelt down to pick it up. It intrigued her so much that she sat on the floor. The paper looked old, but well preserved. She turned it over. The ink had faded, but was still legible. The ink was red, "that is strange," she angled the paper toward the light and read the words aloud:

"_My Dear Messieurs,_

_Are we at war? If you wish for peace among the Opera Populaire, here is my ultimatum. It has three conditions: _

_1. You will give me back my box–and I want it placed at my disposal, at any time I want it._

_2. The role of Marguerite will be sung tonight by Miss Daae. Do not worry, Carlotta will be…indisposed. _

_3. I am paid 20,000 francs a month, which I find has not been happening lately._

_If you do not meet these conditions, tonight, you will present the performance in a cursed house._

_A word to the wise, has his life spared, _

_O.G."_

"Whoa," Nikki recognized the composure's name: O.G. She had seen that on Mademoiselle Sellie's warning letter. She quickly flipped through the other book marked 1871-1875. She found an envelope. She dared to bend back the flap and inwardly leaped for joy when there was a letter inside. She carefully pulled out the very old paper and unfolded it:

"_Gentlemen, _

_I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance. Christine Daae has returned to you and I am anxious her career should progress in the new production of Il Muto. You will therefore cast Carlotta as the pageboy and put Miss Daae in the role of Countess. The role which Miss Daae plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the pageboy is silent which makes my casting, in a word, ideal. I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box 5. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur._

_I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant,_

_O.G."_

Nikki gasped, "Christine Daae!"

"Mademoiselle?" Nikki jumped when she heard a voice above her. She looked up to see Monsieur Vanois standing above her. "Odd place to find my star."

Nikki smiled and he helped her up, "Thank you. I was passing the time."

He saw the record book in her hand, "Ah, that is the first of the Opera's record books, is it not?"

Nikki nodded, "I thought it suitable to remember the times when it was first built," Nikki slid the notes in her purse as Monsieur Vanois gently took the book from her and flipped through it for himself.

"Most fascinating," he finally stated and started to look through the book dated 1871-1875.

"Monsieur Vanois? Have you ever heard of a singer by the name of Christine Daae?"

There was a pause before he answered her, "Daae? I don't believe I have."

"She was my great grandmother. I was told she sang here during the beginnings of the opera house."

"Daae, you say? I think I _have_ heard of that name," he retraced his thoughts, "Ah, yes. Something of a Swedish violinist with the same name. But that's all I can recall," he began to flip through the pages slowly, glancing at the headlines. As he flipped a page, he stopped and half gasped, "Voila, there is your Christine Daae," he displayed the book to Nikki who snatched it from his hands.

Nikki stared wide-eyed at the picture of a young woman with long curly hair. She looked all of seventeen; her smooth complexion and doll eyes were entrancing.

"And she is your great grandmother," Vanois shook his head, "your likeness of her is remarkable," he was astonished.

Nikki was speechless, it was as if her ancestors were coming to life on the page. Christine Daae wasn't just a story, she was a real life that lived. Nikki then began to wonder if other parts of her great grandmother's past were real. It began to frighten her. Nikki turned the page and a headline stated that there was a fire on the night of the five year anniversary performance that did some damage. Another headline stated the famed soprano disappeared during the third act.

"Such a shame," Monsieur Vanois obviously read the article too, "Glad the fire did not do too much damage. Miss deChagny, I will see you at rehearsal," he bid adieu then left Nikki alone.

Nikki suddenly grew nervous. She felt alone. Alone with her past and this curse. Was it truly coming to life? Was this mysterious voice planning to take _her_ away? Nikki began to tremble violently which caused her to drop the book.

* * *

><p><strong>Up next...Chapter 15: Tormented Soul<br>**


	15. Chapter 15: Tormented Soul

Chapter 15: Tormented Soul

With only six days left till the anniversary, everyone was beginning to have feelings of excitement. The managers were especially pleased at how quickly Troy had learned his role. There were, of course, a few bugs to work out, but nothing as big as finding another singer.

Nikki was lying down in her dressing room during a break. Fatigue had overcome her and she soon drifted to sleep. Although her body was relaxed, her mind was wild with thoughts. She dreamt of the show and of Troy and every seat in the opera house filled with people in six days. Messieurs Vanois and Shante had declared that they were to have a full house. Over one thousand people were going to be in the audience, listening to this unknown soprano. Just as thoughts of doubt and fear crept into her mind, she began to hear music. It was beautiful music, hypnotizing music that lulled her to sleep. In the sweet darkness of her mind, she heard a familiar voice,

"_Come to me, my Angel of Music. I am your Angel of Music."_

Nikki listened to the hushed, musical tones of the voice. The mesmerizing vibrato that beckoned her,

"_Come to me, my Angel of Music. I am your Angel of Music." _

"Nikki? Nikki?" that was not the voice. It was a familiar voice in the distance, calling her back.

She suddenly woke when she felt a touch on her cheek. Troy was kneeling next to the couch, smiling down at her. "Troy, I must have fallen asleep," Nikki sat up quickly, looking around.

"We break for lunch in about ten minutes. Would you like me to go pick you up something and let you rest?"

Nikki nodded, "Thank you, Troy," he was such a dear. "I don't know what I would do without you," she placed a hand on his cheek and he leaned in to kiss her.

"Let's hope you never have to find out," he grinned and kissed her again before leaving.

Nikki followed him to the door and shut it behind him. She leaned against the door, filled with a joy she had never felt before – _I guess this is what it feels like to be in love._

"…_Insolent boy…he tries to take you from me…" _the voice boomed within the room.

Nikki froze, her heart pounded. He _was_ there, "Where are you?"

"…_this brave young suitor will not steal you from me…"_ his icy voice was threatening.

Nikki shook her head, this was becoming serious. He was threatening Troy. He had killed for her because of insults; he could certainly kill out of jealousy. Although, Nikki did not fully believe he was a ghost coming back to haunt her, she did know this was growing out of hand, "I don't know whether you are a friend or a phantom. But please hear me, if you harm him, it will break my heart," there was silence, "show yourself. Please. Let me see your face."

There was nothing but silence. Nikki trembled; her body urged her to get out of her dressing room. She quickly exited the room and closed the door behind her. The hall was bustling with cast members who smiled at her then went on their way. Nikki needed to be alone. She needed to get away. Away from this mysterious voice and away from everyone. At the end of the hall, Nikki saw a spiral staircase. It led to the fly systems. That was a good place as any to be alone.

Nikki looked around before ascending the stairs; actors were not allowed in the fly rails. She quickly climbed the stairs. Higher and higher she climbed and when the stairs stopped, there was a small platform diverting left or right. She chose to go right and when she reached the end there was another set of stairs that was roped off. Her curiosity got the better of her and she stepped over the rope and ascended the stairs.

At the top was another narrow hallway that at the end led to more stairs. The higher Nikki went, the more free she felt. She wondered if these steps were taking her to the rooftop. She had never been up there, it was forbidden, but she had always secretly wished to experience Paris from above.

At the top of the second set of stairs was a small white door with a padlock. Nikki frowned. "Of course it would be locked, Nikki," she whispered aloud, "to keep people like you from breaking the rules," she sighed and was about to turn to go back down when she noticed the hook was out of the lock. She grabbed the padlock and unhooked it from the latch. With some force, she pushed the heavy door open and felt a rush of cold and bitter wind whip about her face. She stepped out onto the rooftop and shut the door behind her. She pulled her coat closer to her body and walked about the roof.

Nikki slowly walked across the flat surface toward the ledge. She looked up at the magnificent copper statues of angels and Greek deities. She went to the ledge and was overwhelmed with the spectacular sight before her: Paris. All the rooftops and tall buildings, houses and shops. The detail was incredible. It was quiet, frozen; as if time were standing still.

The wind stung her cheeks. Her ears and nose were numb, but she did not care. It was glorious. She felt so far away from the world. She felt at peace; clarity of mind. She took in a deep breath and felt the biting wind tickle her throat. She smiled. She extended her hands and spun around, feeling the wind carry her round and round.

"…_.Christine. Christine…"_

Nikki suddenly stopped, "What was that?" She looked around and found no one.

"…_.Chri-stine…" _the wind carried the beautiful and haunting voice across the rooftop.

Nikki felt all her emotions well up from inside her. She covered her ears, "Why can't I escape from you? Must you drive me mad! Your voice is like nothing I have ever heard before! It confuses me to the brink of madness!" She choked, "Can I never escape you? Can I ever be free of you?"


	16. Chapter 16: Troy Learns the Truth

**Chapter 16: Troy Learns the Truth**

Two days went by. The full company had rehearsed with the orchestra and was almost in full costumes and working sets. The opera was coming together and emotions were heightened.

Troy had noticed Nikki was the only one who was not acting normal. She had barely spoken the past two days and looked exhausted. He watched her carefully: she would talk to herself, cover her ears then be on the brink of tears. He would ask if she was all right, she would shrug and say she was tired. Troy knew something else was going on and it wasn't just anxiety for the show.

During a break, Nikki went to her dressing room and that gave Troy an opportunity to speak with a few of the cast members, "Jennie," he approached her.

"Troy," Jennie grinned, "isn't this exciting!? It's almost here."

"Yes. Um – has Nikki said anything to you? About if she feels ill or anything out of the ordinary?"

Jennie shook her head, "No. She has barely said anything. That is not normal for her. A few others have wondered if she was okay. She usually talks with us, but lately she barely says _hello_."

Troy nodded, "Okay, I'm not the only one seeing a change. Looks like I am going to have to find out what is the matter with her. If you ask me, she looks like she is going insane."

Jennie nodded, "Like a mad person. I have noticed her talking to herself, like something in her head she is trying to fight. It is beginning to worry me."

"Thanks, Jennie," Troy gave her shoulder a squeeze then went off to think of what to do.

When the two of them had an afternoon with the press to answer questions, Nikki barely spoke. In fact, her answers were short and vague. She was distant and her mind was somewhere else. At one point, Nikki had blinked away a few tears and expertly hid the fact that she was about to cry. Troy could see she was in pain, but did not know what to do. She refused to tell him what was wrong with her.

That night, Troy was lying in bed thinking about her and who he could talk to for advice. He was sure it was more than just nerves. No, something was bothering her and he would not let her go through it alone. She meant too much to him.

As he rolled onto his back, he suddenly froze. In one corner of the room were two yellow glowing lights. They almost looked like eyes staring fiercely back at him. His heart pounded and he remained motionless for some time.

Slowly, he reached for the lamp on the night stand and quickly turned on the light. The room lit but the glowing lights had disappeared. Troy frowned. It must have been his imagination or maybe a glare from outside the window. He turned off the light to go back to sleep but gasped when the yellow lights were at the foot of his bed. He shuttered a breath and was rendered immobile.

He heard a whisper at the foot of the bed, yet mysteriously next to his ear, _"Christine will come to me…"_

Troy, with all this strength, flipped on the light but it was too late. The glowing eyes were gone and there was no one in his room. He slowed down his breathing and sat up in his bed. "Christine?" He whispered the name aloud. Troy left the light on for the rest of the night and after about an hour, he fell asleep.

He woke up early the next morning and before getting out of bed, he scanned the room. He wondered if there was any sign that might suggest a break in. There was none. He shook his head and rolled out of bed. It must have been his imagination. He quickly changed and spent some time at the piano reviewing a few difficult parts in a couple of his songs.

The phone rang and Troy's mother went to answer it, "Hello? Oh, hello, it is good to hear from you. Yes, we are really proud of him. Sure. Nice talking with you-" she extended the phone toward her son, "Troy, it is Nicole's grandmother. She would like to speak with you."

He took the phone from her, "Thanks," then lifted the receiver to his ear, "Hello, Mrs. De Chagny."

The elderly woman's voice sounded urgent, _"Troy, I am so glad I caught you. Please, may I ask a favor of you?"_

"Sure."

"_Come meet me at my home. There is something I must tell you_ _that involves Nicole and her safety."_

Troy became concerned, "Is she all right?"

"_That will be up to you. Please, hurry," _then there was a dial phone.

Troy slipped the receiver back down. He stood there in deep thought.

"What did she want?" His mother came back into the room.

"Hmm? Oh, she has something for me to give to Nikki," he kissed her on the cheek, "Bye. Don't wait up," he grabbed a leather jacket and quickly exited.

Twenty minutes later, Troy parked his car in front of the retirement home and hastily entered the building. He was led to Audrey deChagny's room and he knocked on the door.

"Come in," he heard the elderly lady's voice and he entered.

"Hi, Mrs. De Chagny. You said there was something wrong with Nikki? What is it?" He took a seat after she gestured for him to sit down.

She had several large, flat books in her lap and she wheeled her chair closer to him, "Troy, you love my granddaughter, do you not?"

Troy nodded.

"I'm going to be frank. There is something that you do not know about her ancestors. She comes from a great line of singers. All have sung at the opera house. Her great grandmother is why I brought you here," she flipped open the top book and handed it to Troy.

He flipped through the pages and it had old newspaper clippings with headlines about the Palais Garnier and their operas and one article was about a new rising star at the opera house. Her name was Christine Daae. He flipped the next page that had a picture of the young soprano. He looked up at the elderly lady, "Christine Daae?"

The elder nodded, "The resemble to Nicole is remarkable, is it not?"

Troy nodded, "Where did you get these?"

"From one of the library's here in town."

"So what does Nikki and Christine Daae have to do with each other?"

The elder grew very serious, "That is what I am afraid of. Troy, you must believe what I am about to tell you. Nicole is in great danger."

Troy was so confused but remained silent as she began to explain.

"Christine Daae was known for having an exceptional voice. Some said that she was taught by the Angel of Music."

"Who was that?"

"It was a myth. It was said that an angel would come to artists if they had been good and gives them great talents."

"Sounds like Nikki," Troy grinned.

Audrey deChagny's expression dropped, "But Christine Daae was not taught by the Angel of Music. She was deceived."

"Then who taught her?"

"A man, a genius who hid from the world. He lived under the opera house."

"You can do that?" Troy had never heard of any place like that down there.

"He posed as a ghost and haunted the opera house. He was known as the Phantom of the Opera. He fell in love with her; an obsessive and dangerous kind of love. When Christine confessed her love for another—"

"Nikki's great grandfather?"

"Yes, when she promised to marry him, the Phantom kidnapped her with the intention to keep her with him forever. But she was rescued by her betroth and they escaped. The Phantom was enraged and cast a curse on Christine. He vowed he would come back to her firstborn if it was a female."

Troy understood, "Nikki is the oldest in her family."

"Nicole has already felt his presence, but she is too scared to admit what is happening to be true. And I fear that the confusion is tormenting her."

Troy nodded, "She has not been herself lately," he leaned forward, "Mrs. deChagny, this is pretty far-fetched, though. You are saying a ghost of a man has come back and thinks that Nikki is her great grandmother."

The elder nodded, "Yes. Please, you must believe it to be true for Nicole's sake."

Troy leaned back and heaved a sigh, "Is this apparition only felt by Nikki?"

"What do you mean?"

Troy could still feel the eyes boring into his soul, "After listening to you, I believe I have felt this ghost's presence?"

"You have?!"

Troy nodded, "Last night, I think it was in my bedroom. It spoke the name of a Christine and I have to assume it is the same one you have mentioned."

"Oh, Troy. This is even more serious. The ghost feels threatened by you. It is going to happen again. If you cannot stop him, I fear something will happen to Nicole," her voice was filled with terror. "He will take her when she turns eighteen; the night of the performance," the older woman clutched Troy's hand desperately, "Don't let him take her."

Troy nodded, "But what can I do?"

"Keep her close, keep her safe."

Troy tried to calm down the elder, then spoke calmly, "Okay. I will keep her close. But don't curses have something to break them? Isn't there a way that we can make him go away?"

"With her dying breath, Christine spoke about the wild affair and about the curse. I thought she was going mad; one minute she was filled with terror, then another she was smiling with the fondest memory resurfacing in her mind."

"What memories? Did she speak more of the curse? Maybe they tie in?"

"She spoke about how dangerous the phantom was, but then she said he would suddenly give her a look; a look that was filled with the most innocent and child-like love she had never seen before. She spoke of his obsession with everything down in his home and his obsession with music."

"Anything else?"

"She told me about the organ he played, the candles he lit, the table where he cooked her food. The easel he painted from, the trinkets he acquired," the elder thought hard about the conversation many many years ago. "I remember she spoke of a music box."

"A music box?"

"There was something special about it. She remembered him talking to it."

"A music box?"

"It was a papier-mache musical box in the shape of a barrel organ. Attached, was the figure of a monkey in Persian robes, playing the cymbals."

"He talked to a monkey?" Troy knew this guy must have been crazy.

"If I remember correctly, Christine said its little music could speak to you in some magical way. It connected with him on a level that she could not."

"So, do you think it has something to do with the curse?"

"Maybe."

Troy shook his head, "It's been a hundred years, that music box and his home could be long gone."

"It can't be. He is associated with the Opera House. That has to be his plan, to take her down there just like before."

"Then I can use that as an advantage. Maybe even his weakness. I will look out for Nikki, nothing will happen to her," he saw the elder woman relax a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Up Next...Chapter 17: Nikki Meets the Phantom<br>**


	17. Chapter 17: Nikki Meets the Phantom

**Chapter 17: Nikki Meets the Phantom**

Nikki entered the opera house from the side entrance, put her purse in her dressing room then went to the stage. There was one part in her aria that still was difficult to her. She wanted to practice for a few minutes before the company arrived. She walked across the stage and stepped down into the raised orchestra pit. She sat at the piano and plunked out a couple of the notes.

She closed her eyes and swayed her head to the melody. She hummed it quietly as she played it over and over again. As she played the mesmerizing melody, the strain on her mind seemed to dissipate. Her mind was clear and there were no voices haunting her. She felt comforted by the music.

Nikki stopped when she thought she heard a whisper from behind her. She turned around and no one was there. "No," she pleaded and covered her ears, "go away. Please, go away from me."

"_Christine, I am your Angel of Music. Come to me,_ _your Angel of Music." _

Nikki climbed out of the orchestra pit and stood for a moment as the voice grew louder and clearer. It frightened her. It was no longer a mystical voice. It was no longer all around her. It had a source.

Nikki jumped off the stage and was about to run up the aisle. She stopped, in sheer terror, upon seeing a tall man standing in front of the door. He was dressed in black. A cape hung from his shoulders all the way down to the floor. He donned a hat and the brim scooped down over his face. A white mask covered most of his face. The man stretched out his gloved hand, _"I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, your Angel of Music."_

Nikki choked on her horror. The man was real! Her body trembled and her vision blurred with tears. All this time it was a voice, but now he showed himself. What was he going to do next?

After an age of petrified stances, he took a step toward her, "Christine," he half smiled.

Nikki gasped. _It's real. He's real. The curse is real. _He had come back for her great grandmother. Tears rolled down her face, she did not know what to do.

He took another step toward her, "Christine, why do you cry?"

She stretched out her hand to stop him, "I am not your Christine. I am Nicole deChagny. I am not who you want."

Just then the doors on the side entrance opened and she turned to see Troy, "Troy!" she shouted, trembling in relief.

Troy was instantly concerned. Her face was sheer white, her body was trembling. He instantly ran to her and took her in his arms. "Nikki, what's the matter?"

"He's here!" She pointed up the aisle, but there was no one there. "Oh, no," she could not help but cry out loud. "I am losing it, Troy."

Troy held her tightly. He felt her tremors. He knew it was getting serious. He knew she was not imagining the man. She saw the ghost of the Phantom. "Nikki, Nikki, listen to me. I know what is going on. And I am here. Nothing can harm you," he took her face in his hands and made her look him in the eyes to understand.

She began to calm down a little, "How could you know?" her voice was barely a whisper.

"Your grandmother is very concerned for you. She told me. And I believe her."

"Troy," Nikki shuttered a breath, "he killed that officer and Monsieur Germond," she whispered and tears rolled down her cheeks.

Troy inhaled a surprise. He exhaled slowly and took her into his chest, "You're safe now. I'm here, with you. I will protect you. I promise."

Nikki bit her lip and nodded then held him tightly, "I just want it to go away. The darkness in my mind. The voices in my head."

"You are not going to go through this alone. Whatever happens, I will be there with you," he took her face in his hands again, "You know that I love you. I would do anything to protect you."

Nikki half-grinned, the terror slipped from her eyes, "I love you too, Troy."

* * *

><p><strong>Up Next...Chapter 18: Angel's Eyes Reveal Many Secrets<br>**


	18. Chapter 18: Angel's Eyes

**Chapter 18 Angel's Eyes**

It was Thursday, the day before the anniversary. All full dress and orchestra rehearsals had been done. They had one final dress rehearsal tonight.

Everyone had had the mornings and afternoons off to rest and be ready for the performance. The opera house had been closed to the public as decorations were underway.

Late that night, they finished their final poses and they walked through the curtain call. Everyone changed and was to report back to the stage for final notes. Right before Monsieur Dubree dismissed everyone, Monsieur Shante climbed the stage, "Hold it. Hold it right there. Before we dismiss you for the night, there is a celebration that must not go unnoticed. Tomorrow is not only one anniversary, but two," Monsieur Shante smiled at Nikki, "Tomorrow Mademoiselle deChagny will turn eighteen."

Everyone clapped and Nikki grinned sheepishly.

"And to show her how we value her hard work," Monsieur Shante directed everyone's attention to the wings as Monsieur Vanois, along with several of the stage hands rolled out a cake on a cart. Everyone clapped again as they sang happy birthday to Nikki. She blew out the candles and was given the knife to make the first cut. It was a marble cake with cream frosting and her name designed on the top surrounded by red roses.

"This is very special. Thank you so much," she pressed her hands to her chest, "this means the world to me."

Everyone lingered and ate the cake and said goodnight. Troy drove Nikki home. It was a quiet car ride. Both were not thinking about the performance tomorrow. Troy glanced over at her a couple of times and she was just staring out the window, her eyes distant. Whatever was going to happen, he was going to protect her.

He pulled up in front of her house, "Hey," he called just before she got out, "happy birthday, Nicole," he leaned over and kissed her.

She smiled, "Thank you, Troy," she lingered for a moment inches from his face, "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back and kissed her softly.

The next morning, Nikki woke to her stomach in knots. She ran to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Nikki? Nikki, are you all right?" Marguerite knocked on the door, hearing her daughter sick.

"I'll be fine," her voice called quietly. After a moment of silence, Nikki opened the door, brushing her teeth. "Just a little nervous," Nikki said in between the brushes.

Marguerite smiled, "Well, when you're done, come down into the kitchen, there is a little surprise."

"Oh, Mom," Nikki grinned and rinsed out her mouth. Nikki changed into black tights, a black pencil skirt, and a red sweater. Her hair she let it fall freely down her back and it bounced as she descended the stairs and went into the kitchen.

"Surprise!" her father, brother and mother shouted. The table was set with a fancy tablecloth and the special china and silver. In the middle of the table were lit candles and platters with thick French Toast, fresh fruit, maple syrup and whipped cream.

"Happy birthday, dear," Richard hugged his daughter.

"We didn't want to forget your birthday!" Jean-Paul jumped and hugged her, "That is my present to you. I usually don't give hugs for free."

Nikki chuckled, "Well, it was a thoughtful gift. Thank you. This is great, sitting down with you all," Nikki joined them at the table and they all started dishing up.

Halfway through the meal, her father pulled out a few wrapped boxes. "A few treasures for our treasure."

"Oh, Dad, Mom, you shouldn't have, or maybe you should have," Nikki smiled coyly as she unwrapped the first box. It was a silver chain with red sapphires in the shape of a heart. "It's beautiful!" Nikki was speechless and instantly put it on, "It's the most incredible! It's so beautiful!" She opened the next few: more jewelry, and figurines she had mentioned she wanted in the past.

The morning was just perfect. As her father and mother told stories of Nikki when she was little, she couldn't remember having laughed that much in a long time. She almost did not want to leave, but around noon, Nikki wanted to go the opera house to warm up and focus.

When Nikki arrived, the town outside was already bustling, getting ready for the night's performance. Gerard let her in the front and she stopped at seeing the fully decorated front foyer. The busy decorators and maids were running around doing last minute touches on the glorious Opera House. It was going to be spectacular.

Nikki spent time on stage singing lightly through a couple of songs and going over the blocking. She then decided to call it quits. She did not want to over work herself. She went into her dressing room and laid down for a bit. Her mind was wild so she decided to walk around.

She wandered aimlessly through winding halls, climbing up stairs, passing different rooms of different sizes. The higher she climbed the more antique and aged everything looked. Then when she traveled down the more dark and gloomy everything became. She opened a door that said OFF LIMITS. When she saw the hallway had not been renovated with electricity, she understood why it was off limits. There were flats and props stacked up against the walls and she concluded that the door had been left unlocked because certain scenery was needed. At the end of the hall was a stone staircase leading downward. She paused and contemplated on whether she should go down there. She went back to the door and found a flash light. She turned it on and went back to the end of the hall then descended the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs Nikki stood still to adjust to the darkness. There was another hallway and another door at the end. The door seemed like a shrine. There was a cross above the door and various faded angels carved into the wood work. Nikki wondered what was on the other side so she tugged at the door. After a few pulls, the door scraped on the frame and revealed spiraled stairs. She stopped at seeing ripples of light bounce against the stone walls.

When she was at the bottom, the room was lit by a stain glass window on her left with trickling water on the other side. It was a small chapel. The walls were made of old gray stones with some of the mortar cracking from age. Obviously this part of the opera house had been forgotten. Next to the stain glass was a setting filling with dusty, unlit candles. She stepped closer and saw there were pictures behind each candle. Nikki knelt on the floor to get closer. The pictures were cracked and faded. Nikki saw a lighting stick and some flint. She took a moment to figure out how to light the flint. When it sparked, she smiled and lit a couple of the candles.

Nikki sat back; the light from the candles illuminated a warm glow against the stone walls. It gave her comfort. She looked up and saw a painting on the furthest wall of an angel in white robes with a shining halo. The eyes of the angel were looking down. Nikki frowned, puzzled at what the angel was looking at. She followed the angel's endless gaze that seemed to be watching over one particular picture. Nikki leaned forward at the faded picture of a man. He was middle aged with dark hair and a warm, comforting face. There was something about his eyes that seemed familiar. She looked at the bottom of the small wooden framed picture and there was an inscription. Blowing the cob webs and dust away, she read the inscription:

GOUSTAV DAAE.

Nikki gasped. That was Christine's father! In that moment, Nikki never felt more connected to her ancestors. The past was really catching up with her. Nikki looked around feeling Christine's presence; imagining Christine lighting a candle for her father.

Nikki sat there for quite some time. There was something serene and comforting about this little room. After a while, she stood and pressed her face against the glass. She could not see through the tinted panes. Maybe she was in the rear of the opera house with the infamous river flowing beside the window.

Knowing she had lost track of time, Nikki reluctantly decided to leave the little chapel. This sanctuary. She blew out the candles, turned on her flashlight and went to the stairs. Before disappearing, she took one last look at her great great grandfather before ascending the stairs.

Nikki opened the door to her dressing room; all her costumes were hung in place. There were bouquets of various flowers all over her room. The vanity was lit and almost seemed surreal to her. She looked at the clock: an hour to curtain. Nikki sat down and began to put on her makeup. The hair dresser ran in and quickly pinned her hair into place and sprayed it down.

Nikki was helped into her first costume; a village costume. This was the moment she had always dreamed of; being the lead singer at the Opera Populaire. Her heart raced, she felt sick. Her dresser's grinned and wished her well then left her alone for a few moments.

In the quiet, Nikki heard the distant clamor of voices out in the auditorium. Every seat was sold. Nikki began to pace back and forth. She stopped in front of her large mirror when she heard a knock. "Come in," her voice almost cracked.

She was surprised to see Madame Birch open the door, "Madame Birch. Is it time?" Nikki's fingers were in knots.

The elder woman smiled and approached the girl, "You have come very far in these last few months. You will do just fine tonight," she gently placed her hands on Nikki's to ease the tension.

Nikki heaved a sigh, "Thank you. Your words are a big help."

There was another knock, "Ten minutes," the voice called.

Madame Birch took Nikki's hands, "Sing from your soul," she then exited the room.

Nikki gave a long look at herself in the mirror. She exhaled a few times.

There was another knock and Jennie popped her head in, "There she is! The star!" she floated over to Nikki in her ballet costume. "I am so excited! And this is a break-a-leg and happy birthday present," Jennie handed her a little box.

"Oh, you didn't have to do this," Nikki opened it and pulled out a small bracelet.

"I wanted to, you are going to be a sensation!"

Nikki put it on, "I'm going to wear it," she clasped it on her wrist. She smiled at it, "Thank you."

Jennie stepped closer and whispered, "Have you heard any more from your creepy stalker?"

Nikki shook her head, "No. Thank goodness."

"Good! Well, shall we?" Jennie floated to the door.

"Jennie, can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course."

"Can you take my hand? I need a little help," Nikki laughed in between trembling.

Jennie laughed and took her hand, "You are going to sing like an angel," she then lead the way out of the dressing room.

* * *

><p><strong>Up Next...Chapter 19: Places!<strong>


End file.
